


Апартаменты

by Pheeby, RobinGoodfellow



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Lifestyles, Apartaments Life, F/M, Jedediahs POV, M/M, Neighbourhood Lifestyles, OOC, Out of Character, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместе с Джедидайей мы наблюдаем за событиями, которые происходят с ним и его соседями по подъезду. немагическое!АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Мериуэзер Льюис и Уильям Кларк у нас превратились в более знакомых на слух Льюиса и Кларка.
> 
> Очаровательная [иллюстрация](http://fav.me/d9fqh0b) от **плюшевый ВОЛК увидевший РАДУГУ** | Lovely [fanart](http://fav.me/d9fqh0b) by **volkradugi**

За тот месяц, что Джедидайя Смит снимал квартиру в апартаментах мистера Макфи в Нью-Йорке, он успел запомнить почти всех своих соседей по этажу и жильцов этажами выше. Апартаменты представляли собой небольшое трехэтажное здание с общим подъездом, сквозным пространством посередине, огороженном перилами, и расположенными по периметру каждого этажа квартирами — по три квартиры на три стены, одну стену на первом и втором этаже целиком занимали межэтажные лестницы. Возле лестниц на пустых стенах располагались единственные окна из подъезда на улицу, даже в солнечный день не способные осветить дальний конец подъезда. По неведомой Джедидайе логике мистер Макфи строго запрещал жильцам курить в квартирах, но при этом не имел ничего против, если они курили на лестничных площадках возле открытых окон.

Джедидайя, пользуясь таким дозволением, обычно поднимался на третий этаж с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой и, когда на лестничных площадках появлялись соседи, облокачивался на перила и наблюдал за происходящим, даже если жильцы просто молча возвращались с работы домой. 

Сам Джедидайя работал на одну американскую фирму в другом городе с удаленным доступом из своей квартиры, что оставляло ему немало времени на себя и на свое маленькое, развившееся от недостатка иных занятий хобби по изучению жизни соседей. Мало кто обращал на него внимание, все жильцы были заняты своими проблемами и интересами и в основном игнорировали присутствие на площадке третьего этажа человека, вышедшего покурить.

Иногда он забирался на подоконник и наблюдал из окна за происходящим на улице, где по тротуару сновали прохожие, а возле подъезда оставляли свои машины и мотоциклы жильцы апартаментов. Напротив дома был разбит большой зеленый парк, и в теплые деньки Джед любил открыть окно и вдохнуть свежий воздух позднего лета.

За время своих недолгих наблюдений Джед отметил для себя наиболее интересных соседей и всегда с любопытством следил за развивающимися в их жизни событиями, которые собирал по нитке из их разговоров или диалогов по телефону. 

Он знал, что на первом этаже возле входной двери жил сам мистер Макфи, не желающий переезжать в элитное жилье, судя по всему, из-за врожденного недоверия к людям и опаски, что стоит ему хоть разок отвернуться, жильцы разрушат всё здание до основания. Слева от него жила Ребекка, его личный помощник — милая женщина, умевшая подбодрить одной только улыбкой. И если договор каждый из жильцов заключал лично с Макфи, то ежемесячную оплату все были рады вносить через Ребекку, без опасения получить выговор за неподобающее пользование представленными услугами.

Рядом с Ребеккой квартира пустовала. Как ему рассказала Ребекка, раньше там жили три старика, но со временем им стало нечем платить квартплату, и они переехали в местный дом престарелых. Сам Джедидайя занимал одну из трех квартир на смежной стороне — в дальнем от Макфи углу. Рядом с ним жил Тедди Рузвельт — приятный и доброжелательный дядечка средних лет, безответно влюбленный в их общую соседку Сакаджавею, проживающую в квартире со своими старшими братьями Льюисом и Кларком. Как девушка умудрилась не свихнуться, постоянно находясь под пристальной опекой братьев, Джедидайя искренне не понимал. Вероятно, будучи все втроем книжными червями, они как-то находили общий язык. Помимо братьев, к Сакаджавее покровительственно относилась и Ребекка, а позже, узнав историю девушки, и сам Джед. 

Напротив Макфи жил Аттила, судя по внешности — заядлый байкер, и по тем немногим словам, что слышал Джедидайя, Аттила был настоящим грубияном. Как выразились бы девушки, он представлял собой типичного неотесанного мужлана, с которым никто не хотел иметь дело. По крайней мере, он не был буйным, иначе Макфи бы уже давно его выставил. 

В квартире посередине, насколько Джедидайя мог судить по рассказам той же Ребекки, проживал некий Акменра — молодой сынок богатых родителей. Однако за весь прошедший месяц Джедидайя его так ни разу и не встретил. Возможно, парень был затворником, сбежавшим от давления семьи, или просто не желал общаться с низшим классом, что казалось более вероятным после знакомства с его старшим братцем. Камунра, как выяснил Джедидайя, приходился родным братом загадочному соседу и жил в этом же доме этажом выше. Это был крайне неприятный тип: высокомерный болван, редко удостаивающий при встрече даже взглядом или приветственным кивком, а в разговоре нередко стремящийся как можно больнее уколоть собеседника, если считал того недостойным по положению. Впрочем, врожденный дефект речи лишал его издевки силы, а напыщенная манера говорить вызывала в ответ скорее сардоническую улыбку, нежели как-то задевала чувства. Почему братья, имея состоятельных родителей, жили в этих довольно дешевых апартаментах, было за пределами понимания Джедидайи.

Соседом Атиллы и Акменра был Октавиус, заселившийся с Джедидайей в один день. По только ему одному ведомой логике Октавиус считал, что Джедидайя «занял его территорию» и битых полчаса доказывал Макфи, что это он должен занять квартиру мистера Смита, так как раньше ее присмотрел. В конце концов, Макфи не выдержал и довольно резко высказал Октавиусу, что если тот так хотел себе эту квартиру, то должен был не просто ее присмотреть, но и уведомить об этом самого Макфи — заранее, а не когда туда уже въехал новый постоялец. С того дня Октавиус не скрывал своей явной антипатии к Джедидайе, хотя в открытый конфликт не вступал. Судя по всему, необходимость жить на одной стороне с Атиллой или Акменра была достаточной причиной для возникновения у него личной неприязни к ничего конкретно не совершившему Джедидайе. А может, Октавиус хотел заполучить лучший вид из окна. Хотя, Джедидайя мог быть честен с собой, именно по этим причинам он и выбрал свою квартиру.

На втором этаже тоже подобрались интереснейшие персонажи. Кроме Камунра там снимал квартиру не менее напыщенный, но хорошо, что не такой высокомерный, Джордж А. Кастер. (Когда Джедидайя при знакомстве попросил называть его Джед, тот кивнул и, широко улыбаясь, сообщил: «А ты зови меня Джордж Армстронг».) Судя по внешности, тот проводил больше времени в салонах красоты, нежели на работе: Джедидайя даже позавидовал его длинным русым локонам и залихватски закрученным усам.

В соседней квартире проживала красавица Амелия Эрхарт — энергичная, спортивная и до невозможности упрямая, способная понравиться мужчинам, которые предпочитают сильных женщин. 

Напротив нее жил бедняга Брандон. Добродушный, упитанный увалень был приветлив, но, насколько мог судить Джедидайя, ему очень не везло с женщинами, хотя он изо всех сил старался выглядеть увереннее, чем был на самом деле.

Ну а на третьем этаже, по мнению Джедидайи, почти не было примечательных личностей. Разве что из толпы, во всех смыслах, выделялась толстушка Тилли. Девица могла болтать без умолку, не замечая, что собеседник не произнес ни слова. Излюбленной темой были разговоры о мифическом бойфренде, которого никто не видел, что не мешало ей флиртовать со всеми соседями мужского пола. Такова была уж ее натура, и никто всерьез ее не воспринимал, принимая флирт за своего рода комплименты, которые Тилли любила раздавать всем подряд. Однако бедолага Брандон, подвергшись однажды потоку подобных излияний, был безнадежно потерян для общества. Джедидайе было жалко смотреть, как тот каждый раз провожает Тилли нежным взглядом.

Жизнь в апартаментах Макфи могла и дальше протекать спокойно и безмятежно, если бы в ту самую квартиру, где раньше жили старики, не заехал молодой, не слишком успешный предприниматель Ларри Дэйли.


	2. Ларри Дэйли

За дверью послышался непонятный шум. Джедидайя, перечитав на мониторе последние строчки программы и сохранив изменения (перепады напряжения научили его перестраховываться, особенно при выполнении заказов), поднялся из-за стола.

Выглянув на площадку, он увидел, что дверь у Макфи не была заперта и перед ней стояла пара темно-синих чемоданов. Значит, у них появится новый сосед или соседка. Вернувшись к столу, Джедидайя прихватил пачку сигарет и зажигалку и, выйдя из квартиры, направился на третий этаж.

Заняв привычное место у перил, Джед ждал появления из квартиры владельца дома нового постояльца и, наблюдая за переносящими коробки грузчиками, пытался угадать пол этого человека. Судя по тому, какими каракулями были подписаны коробки, жилец был мужчиной. Жаль. В их апартаментах и так предостаточно парней, и съезжать никто не собирался.

Джед не ошибся. Когда двери хозяина апартаментов, наконец, открылись, оттуда вышел молодой мужчина в недорогом костюме — похоже, кое-кто заказал перевозку вещей на время сразу после работы и не успел переодеться во что-то более подходящее.

Да и выглядел новичок не слишком уверенно. Похоже, он не привык к съемным квартирам.

Вечер обещал быть интересным. 

Джедидайя достал из пачки сигарету и, прикурив, приготовился изучать новый объект.

Через пару минут, пока заселяющийся распоряжался грузчиками, из квартиры Макфи показалась Ребекка, помогавшая, как всегда, с заключением договора. Джед с усмешкой наблюдал, как новый парень одернул пиджак, весь подобрался и подошел к ней. О, развивается забавная интрига, подумал Джедидайя.

— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в наши апартаменты, Ларри. Де-юре владелец дома, конечно, Макфи, но каждый из жильцов считает это место домом. По сути, каждый из нас считает себя хозяином апартаментов. Только не вздумай сказать такое при Макфи, — со смешком произнесла Ребекка, — с него станется пойти к себе, отыскать документы на земельный участок и здание, вернуться и, потрясая ими, доказывать юридическую неграмотность такого высказывания. 

— Насколько я успел заметить, шуток он тоже не понимает, — невесело произнес новый сосед, он же Ларри.

— Ой, не переживай ты так. У Макфи нет чувства юмора, и если бы я не была его помощником, мне бы не пришлось сдерживать смех, когда ты упомянул своего пса.

— Да, я фактически из-за Рекси и выбрал эти апартаменты — тут разрешают держать собак.

— И не только собак, хотя других животных у нас тут пока нет. 

Один из грузчиков подошел к Ларри, протягивая планшет с документами, чтобы тот расписался в получении груза. Когда грузчик ушел и послышался звук отъезжающей фуры, разговор продолжился:

— В любом случае, мне невероятно повезло, что здесь были свободные квартиры, — насколько Джед мог судить, сказано это было с долей намека на комплимент. Настолько тонкого, что он остался совершенно незамеченным той, кому предназначался.

— Да, думаю, Рекси тоже будет рад и, может, даже подружится с Декстером — пекинесом из квартиры напротив Макфи. Да и хозяину Рекси желаю побольше новых знакомств, не волнуйся — у нас все жильцы замечательные, — с улыбкой сказала Ребекка. 

Джедидайя мог бы с ней поспорить, но что поделать, если Ребекка была неунывающей оптимисткой.

— Мне пора, Ларри. 

— Спасибо, и... эм... Увидимся.

— Конечно, к тому же я вижусь со всеми постояльцами раз в месяц в день оплаты.

— Э, да, точно.

Ребекка ушла, оставив слегка смущенного Ларри посреди площадки. Но тот недолго пребывал в растерянности и, пожав плечами, обвел любопытным взглядом подъезд.

И заметно вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Джедидайей, явно не ожидая наткнуться на бесплатного зрителя их с Ребеккой диалога.

Джед, весело улыбнувшись, кивнул, чем заставил нового соседа почувствовать себя неудобно. Тот, не зная, куда смотреть, неловко кивнул в ответ и поспешил скрыться в новой квартире.

* * *

Следующую неделю Джедидайя часто видел новичка в подъезде — каждый вечер, после работы, Ларри стучал в одну из квартир, чтобы познакомиться с соседями по этажу. С собой он всегда приносил или небольшую пиццу, или набор пончиков в качестве угощения. Такое на памяти Джеда было впервые: он несказанно удивился, что Ларри без всякого смущения перенес в апартаменты традицию, плотно ассоциирующуюся у него лишь с тихими районами частных домов. 

Джедидайя сидел над проектом сайта для одного из заказчиков, когда раздался стук в дверь. Кажется, настала его очередь встречать гостя. Ларри оказался неплохим собеседником, только слегка ворчливым, словно чем-то всегда недовольным. Хотя, может, ему всё еще было неловко, и он не забыл, что Джед был свидетелем его не слишком успешного флирта с Ребеккой. Для всех жителей апартаментов давно не было секретом, что если вы о чем-то разговариваете в подъезде, скорее всего, вас кто-то да услышит. Теперь об этом знал и Ларри Дэйли. 

Постепенно напряженность прошла. Джедидайя рассказал о своей работе. Новый сосед с интересом изучил его заготовку для сайта, сообщил, что сам предприниматель и с гордостью продемонстрировал сайт для онлайн-просмотра и заказа его изобретений. Джед профессиональным взглядом отметил, что сайт не очень удобен и имеет множество недостатков, но вслух озвучивать мысль при первом знакомстве не стал.

Ларри поделился рассказами о своих неудачах с продвижением его странных изобретений и о подвигах своего сына Ника. Когда он ушел, Джед написал пару рекламных скриптов. Ларри был отличным, но не слишком удачливым парнем, и Джедидайя желал ему помочь даже в малом.

* * * 

На следующий день Джед поднялся на третий этаж в волнительном ожидании — настала пора Ларри познакомиться с Октавиусом. Джеду не терпелось увидеть, какую недовольную мину состоит его «недруг», когда к нему постучится «незнакомец с пиццей».

Но все его надежды разбились о реальность. Джед оторопело наблюдал, как Октавиус, вместо того чтобы грубо захлопнуть перед лицом Ларри дверь, одарил нового соседа приветливой и словно бы даже смущенной улыбкой и со словами «Ну что вы, не стоило» с легкостью принял гостинец и впустил Ларри к себе. 

Джедидайя не мог поверить своим глазам. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Октавиус улыбался, а эта улыбка казалась такой... искренней. 

Почувствовав горечь во рту, Джед нахмурился и недовольно глянул на зажатую в пальцах сигарету. Не стоит больше покупать эту марку — отвратительный вкус.

* * * 

На повторный стук Ларри дверь квартиры Аттилы так и осталась закрытой. В душе Джедидайи боролись два чувства: облегчение и разочарование. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось увидеть, сможет ли Ларри с такой же легкостью очаровать своей приветливостью местного байкера, с другой — Джед боялся, как бы Аттила не нагрубил хорошему парню, пообещав «оторвать башку». 

Подождав с минуту, Ларри отошел от двери и подошел к квартире Акменра.

Его стук и там остался без ответа.

Ларри пожал плечами, пару секунд задумчиво поизучал коробку, которую держал в руках, и, приняв решение, подошел к дверям Тедди Рузвельта. Дверь открылась почти сразу. 

На пороге возник хозяин. Джед в который раз позавидовал его выправке: когда-то ничем ныне не примечательный офисный работник командовал батальоном. Военное прошлое проявлялось и в его одежде: чаще всего Тедди носил пиджак со стойкой, напоминающий мундир военного. 

Джед наблюдал их знакомство несколько дней назад, а вчера слышал, как Тедди, посмеиваясь, рассказывал Ларри о своих солдатских неудачах.

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

— Лоуренс! Рад видеть. Входи же, мой мальчик.

Надо же, «Лоуренс», Джед хмыкнул. Кто знает, может быть, Тедди наконец-то обрел для себя товарища.

* * * 

Ларри оказался упертым малым. Хотя Джед в общих словах обрисовал ему Аттилу, намекнув, что нужно хорошенько подумать, стоит ли с ним знакомиться, тот все-таки решил, что просто обязан сделать это. 

Что ж, как говорится, ищите, и найдете; стучите, и отворят вам. Их незабываемое знакомство произошло на следующий день. 

Утром, точнее днем (он как обычно просидел за компьютером до поздней ночи), Джедидайю разбудили громкие крики и иступленный собачий лай. Оглушенный со сна, он наскоро оделся и выглянул за дверь. 

Аттила напирал на Ларри. Голос у этого верзилы, стоило признать, был не слишком мужественным, да и тарахтел он со скоростью, которой могла позавидовать Тилли, болтливая девица сверху. Джедидайя ни слова не мог понять. К тому же, похоже, байкер перешел на родное наречие, черт знает откуда он там был родом.

По сравнению с ним, Ларри был коротышкой, но молча и уверенно смотрел Аттиле в лицо. Периодически он пытался вставить хоть слово, но Аттила не давал ему и шанса, к тому же то и дело норовя схватить за лацканы пиджака.

— Эй, парень, остынь, — попытался вмешаться Джед, но был остановлен предупреждающим взглядом Ларри.

— Слушай, друг, я не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Ты бы объяснил нормально. Я зашел познакомиться, а ты выскочил и понеслось.

Нахмурившись и поиграв желваками, байкер указал подбородком на крупную овчарку:

— Чуть не загрызла моего Декстера.

Джедидайя подумал, что, судя по воинственному виду пекинеса, еще неизвестно, кто бы вышел победителем из этой схватки.

— Ничего подобного. Мы с Рекси пришли познакомиться. Он добрый и воспитанный пес, — Ларри потрепал собаку по загривку. — Брось, лучше посмотри на своего дружка. Кажется, он не слишком жалует незваных гостей. Да, Декси?

Ларри наклонился и протянул к пекинесу руку. Тот с важным видом обнюхал ее и неожиданно лизнул. Джед и Аттила воззрились на пса в изумлении: злобный нрав этого маленького создания ни для кого не был секретом.

— Ты хороший малыш. Мы же не будем больше ссориться? 

Пекинес тявкнул и еще разок лизнул Ларри руку.

— У вас замечательный пес, и думаю мы подружим... Что?!

На брюках Ларри расплылось мокрое пятно, а Декстер с гордым видом удалился вглубь квартиры.

Джедидайя расхохотался. Ларри, усмехнувшись, покачал головой

— По-моему, это значит — мир, — он протянул Аттиле руку.

Когда их суровый сосед широко улыбнулся и протянул в ответ свою, Джедидайя нутром понял, что Ларри Дэйли станет душой их подъезда и в жизни постояльцев грядут перемены.


	3. Тедди и Сакаджавея

В один из теплых, уютных вечеров, когда львиная доля заказа уже была выполнена, Джедидайя поднялся к любимому наблюдательному пункту. Он с удовольствием затянулся и, облокотившись на перила, с неподдельным интересом прислушался к разговору внизу. 

— Послушайте, Тедди, — в сотый раз объясняя очевидное, произнес Ларри. — Не бойтесь и просто подойдите к ней.

Похоже, Ларри решил подработать сводником. Учитывая, насколько он сам удачлив в вопросах флирта, это было забавным. «Школа передового опыта» проводилась не впервые, но результатов, похоже, в ближайшей перспективе не предвиделось.

Джедидайя буквально с первой встречи заметил, как Тедди Рузвельт, этот престарелый, по меркам Джеда, клерк смотрит на Сакаджавею, их общую симпатичную соседку-индианку. Поначалу это казалось смешным, но с течением времени стало очевидно, что это глубокое, сильное чувство. Джедидайя любил наблюдать со своего насеста, как Тедди подолгу смотрит вслед уходящей Сакаджавее. Как отчаянно заикается, даже просто здороваясь с ней на лестнице. И как хмурится, стоит девушке заговорить с любым из жильцов мужского пола.

Да и кто бы устоял перед этой красавицей? Джед искренне ею восхищался. У этой молчаливой девушки была печальная судьба. В раннем детстве она угодила в приют, и что стало с ее родными, было неизвестно. Потом ее усыновила семья, в которой уже было двое приемных мальчишек. Они быстро сдружились, и Сакаджавея жила вполне счастливо до пятнадцати лет. К несчастью, приемные родители погибли, и бремя ответственности за младших легло на плечи Кларка. Жизнь их не баловала, они исколесили полстраны в поисках своего места. Причем, как любил повторять Льюис, именно Сакаджавея была для них поводырем — если бы не сестра, они бы оба заблудились и пошли по кривой дорожке. В шестнадцать лет Сакаджавея родила сына от французского туриста, навешавшего глупой девчонке лапши о скором замужестве. Сын погиб от пневмонии через пару месяцев после рождения.

Ее историю Джедидайя знал со слов старшего брата, Кларка. Сама Сакаджавея никогда ничего о себе не рассказывала, но Джеду казалось, он видит в ее глазах не проходящую скорбь. 

Джед считал, что нравится ей, но она не предпринимала активных действий, а он видел в ней в лучшем случае сестру, а не женщину, испытывая к ней уважение и непонятную нежность. И, положа руку на сердце, Тедди лучше подходит на роль спутника жизни.

На взгляд Джеда, Рузвельт был уныл и слишком зануден. Эдакий любитель поучать. Хотя Джеду он нравился: во всем, что не касалось Сакаджавеи, Тедди был смел и решителен, и никогда не лез за словом в карман.

Сигарета закончилась, как и мастер-класс внизу. Ничего нового Ларри и в этот раз не сказал и, судя по упрямому и сконфуженному выражению на лице Тедди, так и не смог убедить того сделать решительный шаг.

Джед покачал головой и поспешил к себе. Однако внизу он едва не налетел на Сакаджавею и Ребекку, только что вошедших в подъезд и увешанных пакетами.

— Вы сегодня не на работе? — Джед подхватил тяжелые пакеты из рук соседок. 

Тедди замер посреди площадки, напоминая соляной столб. Ларри, переглянувшись с Джедом, только закатил глаза и, поздоровавшись с девушками, скрылся в своей квартире.

— Нет. У меня отгул, а Сакаджавея — во вторую смену, — ответила за двоих Ребекка. — Решили пройтись по магазинам.

Они поравнялись с дверью квартиры Ребекки.

— Привет, Тедди, — Ребекка тепло улыбнулась. Джедидайя несколько раз слышал, какие сложные, иногда заумные, разговоры ведут эти двое.

Сакаджавея, искоса взглянув, молча кивнула.

Тедди что-то невнятно промычал и быстрым шагом покинул подъезд. Позорно сбежал, как позже назвал это Джед в беседе с Ларри.

* * *

С того времени Джедидайя еще не раз наблюдал, как Ларри всеми силами пытается подбодрить Тедди. К каким только увещеваниям он ни прибегал, но все было тщетно. Хотя Джед лично видел, как Рузвельт, пригладив усы, поправив очки и втянув живот, подходит к квартире Сакаджавеи, заносит руку и... замирает в нерешительности.

Все изменилось в один день. Джедидайя с покупками возвращался из магазина. Подходя к дому, он встретился с Сакаджавеей. Когда, болтая о том, о сем, они вошли в подъезд, со второго этажа спустился Тедди, прятавший за спиной нечто, напоминающее бинокль. Джедидайя понимающе хмыкнул. 

— Эй, привет, Тедди!

— Мистер Рузвельт.

Джед протянул для пожатия руку, однако Рузвельт, похоже, не заметил ее. Глядя в пол, он кивнул, скороговоркой выпалив «Добрый вечер!», и направился к своей двери. 

Сакаджавея попрощалась с Джедом и потянулась к замку... Дверь оказалась не заперта. Джедидайя и Тедди переглянулись. Сакаджавея, в недоумении пожав плечами, распахнула дверь шире и позвала:

— Льюис? Кларк? Что...

Договорить она не успела. Из квартиры выскочил некто в черном и, оттолкнув хозяйку, бросился наутек. Но уйти далеко не смог — Тедди настиг его на первых ступеньках лестницы и попытался скрутить. Не тут-то было: воришка (а то, что это именно вор, сомневаться не приходилось) оказался изворотлив и, припечатав нос Тедди своим затылком, освободился от захвата и выскользнул на улицу.

— Надо вызвать полицию, — прогнусавил Тедди, прижимая ладони к переносице.

Сакаджавея мягко отвела его ладони и внимательно вгляделась в лицо.

— Кажется, перелома нет. Думаю, стоит приложить лед.

— Спасибо, моя дорогая. Я не такой дряхлый, каким кажусь.

Сакаджавея, едва заметно улыбнувшись, поспешила за льдом.

Джед кашлянул.

— Да уж. Ну у тебя и реакция! Я еще не понял, что к чему, а ты почти схватил этого парня.

— Охота, мой мальчик, — Тедди поймал восхищенный взгляд вернувшейся с пакетом льда Сакаджавеи. — Ну и важность спорта не стоит забывать.

Сакаджавея осторожно приложила лед к начинающему синеть носу. Тедди слегка дернулся, и она тут же попыталась отнять руки, но он накрыл ладони возлюбленной своими, удерживая их на месте. Не в силах выдержать его пристального, изучающего взгляда, та скромно опустила взгляд.

— Ну... э-э-э... я пойду, пожалуй. Наверное, надо позвонить в полицию. Или это всё бесполезно. Но Макфи-то уж точно надо сказать, — Джедидайя попятился к своей квартире. 

Кажется, уроки Ларри все-таки не пропали втуне.


	4. Брандон и Тилли

Джедидайя проснулся с головной болью. Ему казалось, что в висок изнутри бился таран, пытаясь пробить выход наружу. Проглотив таблетку аспирина и запив ее доброй кружкой кофе, ворча, что врачи бы такое не одобрили, он схватил сигареты и, еле передвигая ноги, поплелся наверх. Было только полвосьмого утра, и большинство соседей еще спали.

Джедидайя прислонился к оконному косяку и с наслаждением затянулся. На улице было уже светло, но в воздухе еще веяла ночная прохлада, облегчая его страдания. Их тихий район только начинал просыпаться.

Табачный дым щекотал ноздри, на языке ощущалась горечь — смесь кофе и табака. В голове постепенно прояснялось — начинала действовать таблетка.

Тут за спиной хлопнула дверь, и таран в голове ударил с новой силой. Джеду пришлось крепко зажмуриться, чтобы не застонать. Судя по всему, про тишину и спокойствие можно было забыть. С сожалением затушив сигарету, он сделал шаг в сторону лестницы, постаравшись остаться незамеченным.

— Оу, мистер Смит! Доброе утро! Прекрасный день! Хотя я проснулась, капец, как тяжело. В ванной еще слив засорился. Ну, знаете, волосы и все дела. Думала, ну всё, день коту под хвост. Жарища опять будет, а мне работать. А тут на тебе, такая красота! Прохладно еще. А вы так рано зачем? Любуетесь на рассвет? Так уж рассвело давно. Эй, глядите, кто-то еще новенький, что ли, к нам въехал? Какой-нибудь грязный рок-музыкант, ага? А нет, показалось... Это же байк громилы с первого этажа. Так вы чего так рано?

Таран в голове словно сорвался с цепи, отмеряя удары безостановочно. Тилли как ни в чем не бывало продолжала тараторить, попутно подходя ближе и тесня собеседника к подоконнику. Джедидайя в панике озирался, но путь к отступлению был один — сигануть через окно.

Всерьез обдумывая возможное бегство, Джед хмуро уставился на не в меру словоохотливую соседку, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не продемонстрировать знаменитое техасское красноречие. Эта болтливая толстушка не слишком нравилась Джедидайе и в обычное время, но сегодня градус неприязни превысил все мыслимые пределы. Погруженный в эти невеселые мысли, он неосознанно потер висок.

— Голова болит? Хотите, я вам лекарство принесу? Мне всегда помогает. Я тут гуляла по городу и зашла в одну лавочку, а там индус торговал. Ну и вот, и он такой говорит: «Возьми этот бальзам, он мужчин привлекает. В крайнем случае, от насморка поможет и головную боль снимет». Ну, я и думаю, а что бы и не взять, парень-то у меня есть, а вот насморк нечем лечить. Или вы выпили чего? Таблетку? Ну тогда ладно. Так вот, а мой парень и говорит...

Вспомнив, как Тедди однажды просил его быть снисходительней к «этой несчастной девочке», Джед криво улыбнулся и подкурил новую сигарету. Но слишком глубоко затянулся и закашлялся. Тилли, похлопывая его по спине, не унималась:

— Осторожнее, мистер Смит. Вы вообще бледный какой-то. Курите вот тут всё время. Да всё сидите за вашим компьютером, света белого не видите. Надо за собой следить. Вы же молодой совсем, — Тилли, продолжая поглаживать его спину, внимательно на него посмотрела. — Да и симпатичный. Представляете, мой парень говорит, что пора поменять стиль и ваще. Похудеть, сделать новую стрижку, а я не понимаю, мне всё нравится. Ну да, я красивая, пышная женщина, которая не худеет, потому что очень любит пиццу. Согласны?

Джед, не успевавший за ходом ее мыслей, молча пожал плечами. Тилли же продолжала вещать о каких-то своих девчачьих делах и, увлекшись, освободила проход, чем Джед тут же воспользовался. Он исподволь обошел девушку и двинулся к лестнице. Но Тилли увязалась следом.

— Вы же работаете дома? Я бы тоже хотела дома, хотя я бы и путешествовать хотела. Начальник редкий жадина, нечего и думать, что меня пошлют в командировку. Знаете, я пеку булочки. Каждый день булочки. Мой парень говорит, что я на них смотреть не должна уже, не то, что есть. Но как я могу их не есть, когда сама испекла, и они такие вкусные. Но пиццу я люблю больше. Любите пиццу? Чтобы сыра побольше, с помидорам. А вы какую любите?

Джед уже почти бежал. На площадке первого этажа он налетел на вышедшего из квартиры Ларри. Бросив на друга умоляющий взгляд, он поспешил к себе.

— Привет, Тилли.

— Ларри! Утро доброе. Настроение классное. Я еще с утра с мистером Смитом мило поболтала.

На этих словах Джед захлопнул дверь, запер на цепочку и привалился к ней спиной. Что и говорить, день начался просто замечательно.

* * *

— Рад был это слышать. Извините, но мне пора.

Открыв дверь, Джед успел заметить, каким разочарованным взглядом проводила Тилли несостоявшегося собеседника. Одному Октавиусу каким-то непостижимым образом удавалось отделаться от девчонки всего парой фраз. Джедидайя пробовал копировать его интонации и этот его взгляд, устремленный в пространство, но всё было тщетно. Ларри как-то признался, что тоже пробовал ему подражать, но, видимо, такие навыки нарабатываются за многие годы преподавания.

Джедидайя попытался незаметно прикрыть дверь, но, увы, его уже заметили.

— Мистер Смит! Вот здорово, то я вас по несколько недель не вижу, то второй день подряд. Как голова? Зря вы мое средство не взяли, оно на шкуре шешу настояно. Вы сейчас куда? Я пришла, а в холодильнике мышь повесилась, ну я и пошла в супермаркет. Пойдем вместе?

Джед, который и в самом деле собрался за покупками, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, Тилли, мне нужно в другую сторону.

— А ничего, пойдемте, я с вами прогуляюсь, заодно и поболтаем. Живу тут уже какой год, а, представляете, поговорить не с кем. Да и на работе с кем поговоришь, начальник меня повысил — выделил отдельную комнату под меня и мою печку. Заказов гора, выйти в тубзик не успеваю. У вас такие шикарные волосы. Мне приходится на бигудях спать, а у вас они сами вьются. Зачем парням такое...

Тут, на счастье, в подъезд вошел Ларри. Джед немедленно постарался выскользнуть, но Ларри крепко вцепился в его руку, не позволив уйти.

— Ой, Ларри! Я так рада тебя видеть. Мы с мистером Смитом решили прогуляться.

Джед округлил глаза. 

— Может, с нами пойдешь? Я бы тебе такое рассказала. Представляешь, мой парень говорит...

— Э-э-э, Тилли, прости, но сегодня вообще никак. У меня контракт висит на волоске, да и завтра важная встреча.

Тилли недовольно надула губки.

— А у тебя нет брата-близнеца, но поглупее? 

Ларри и Джед вытаращили на нее глаза. Это было что-то новенькое. Тилли задала вопрос и замолчала в ожидании ответа.

— Что? — Ларри, похоже, надеялся, что ослышался.

— Ну, смотри, ты такой красивый, но уж больно угрюмый и заумный. Если бы у тебя был брат-близнец, ты бы меня с ним познакомил, и я бы подумала, а не бросить ли мне моего парня ради такого красавчика. Но только не ради тебя. Ты слишком серьезный, парень. А вот твой брат пришелся бы мне по вкусу.

Всё время, пока Тилли продолжала тараторить, Ларри смотрел на нее с нарастающим ужасом. У него не было ни близнеца, ни просто брата, а Тилли уже умудрилась себя сосватать с вымышленным персонажем. Было страшно даже вообразить, что, будь у Ларри родственник, Тилли стала бы членом их семьи.

— Знаешь, уже так много времени. Я бы еще поболтал, правда, но мне надо бежать. Прости, — шепнул он Джеду одними губами.

— Привет.

— Брэндон, — с облегчением воскликнул Ларри, не замечая нахмуренных бровей парня.

Джедидайе стало интересно, как долго тот стоял на лестнице и как много успел услышать. Для всех в подъезде не было секретом, что Брандон неровно дышит к Тилли, но та этого не замечала. Джед сам много раз наблюдал, как этот увалень млеет в ее присутствии. А сейчас она в открытую восхищалась другим парнем, такое трудно стерпеть.

— Я Брандон. Брандон.

— Ну разумеется, Брэндон. А мы вот тут стоим, болтаем. Как вот у тебя дела? Как работа? Джедидайя с Тилли прогуляться собрались.

Ларри, Ларри, это запрещенный прием, но, друг, здесь все средства хороши. Тилли радостно закивала. Брандон буквально побагровел и исподлобья уставился на Джеда. Тот вскинул руки и попятился. Ларри последовал его примеру.

— Вот здорово. Тилли, прогуляйтесь с Брандоном, а то я вспомнил, что забыл отзвониться боссу. 

— Что? Жаль. Я хотела зайти в косметический отдел. У тебя такие волосы классные. Какой у тебя шампунь? Брандон, как считаешь, стоит мне перекраситься? Я бы хотела быть... — окончание пылкой речи растворилось в уличном шуме.

— Как можно столько болтать? А ведь этот парень ее терпит. Не, она определенно ему нравится.

— Знаешь, Джед, что-то мне подсказывает, там даже больше, чем «нравится».

***

— И чего он таращится? Ему ж ничего не светит ваще. 

Джедидайя с любопытством взглянул на Тилли. Они стояли на улице — Тилли перехватила его у самого входа в подъезд и, как обычно, не давала ему и слово вставить, не то что позволить пройти. Джеду пришлось закурить прямо тут.

Невдалеке от них, у поворота, маячил Брандон. Он остановился там, увидев их, и с той минуты продолжал за ними следить. 

— Неа, — Тилли покачала пальцем перед лицом Джеда, заметив в стороне не такого уж тайного воздыхателя, — так у него ничего не выйдет.

Брандон не сводил с нее взгляда. 

А Джед отошел от Тилли на шаг, чтобы та случайно не выколола ему глаз, размахивая руками.

— И у меня так-то есть парень. Хотя Брандон милый. Он слушает меня так, как никто не слушает, — Тилли оглянулась на того из-за плеча и обратилась уже к Брандону, несмотря на то, что тот ее никак не мог бы услышать: — Ну хватит пялиться на меня, а? Да не выйдет у тебя ничего, парень.

Ничто не в состоянии было отвлечь Брандона от созерцания любимой.

— А может, и выйдет, — произнесла она еле слышно и, скромно поджав губы и потупив взор, улыбнулась.

Джед воспользовался тем, что Тилли, наконец, отвлеклась от разговора, и проскользнул в подъезд.


	5. Амелия и Джордж

— Привет, ковбой! — Амелия, запрокинув голову, помахала рукой местному курильщику. 

— Амелия, — приподняв воображаемую шляпу, Джедидайя тепло улыбнулся девушке, стоявшей этажом ниже. 

С первого этажа послышалось фырканье, и Джедидайя успел заметить выходящего из подъезда Октавиуса.

— Смотрю, кое-кто не в духе, — Амелия, уперев руки в боки, скептически посмотрела вниз.

Джед удержался от комментариев, иначе рисковал наговорить ей грубостей об Октавиусе. Отношения с ним ну никак не складывались.

— Увы, ковбой, я бы поболтала, но мой компас сегодня указывает в другом направлении. Думаю, кое-кто нуждается в моей помощи, чтобы поймать кураж.

Подмигнув, она спустилась на первый этаж и постучала в дверь квартиры Ларри. Когда тот открыл, девушка, не раздумывая ни секунды, схватила его за плечи и притянула в поцелуй.

Джед восхищенно присвистнул. Их соседка была довольно напористой, без лишних разговоров могла решить любую проблему. А как лихо она водила тачку! Но такта, к большому сожалению всех обитателей дома, ей отчаянно не хватало. Если, по ее мнению, где-то происходила беда или случалось что-то интересное, она была там. Ссора влюбленных? Амелия энергично начинает примирение. Кот застрял на дереве? Амелия тут же карабкается следом. Наседают бюрократы? Что ж, им придется иметь дело с мисс Эрхарт. Джед с Тедди даже как-то пошутили, что будь Амелия дома, вор бы ни за что не ушел от возмездия, и тогда Сакаджавея начала бы встречаться с ней.

Одним словом, очаровательная Амелия Эрхарт, тезка знаменитой женщины-пилота, была настоящим бичом соседей, если «искала приключений», по ее же собственному признанию. Но когда в подъезд въехал Ларри Дэйли, она стала просто неуправляемой, решив, что новичок нуждается в ее покровительстве. Ларри жаловался Джеду, что приходится прятаться от нее. Поначалу она заступалась за него перед соседями, потом пыталась решать за него все бытовые неурядицы, затем стала буквально набрасываться на него с поцелуями. Да она даже несколько раз встречала его с работы! И все это энергично, смело, на кураже.

Джед сам видел, в какой ярости был Макфи, когда Амелия отчитывала его за «не больно-то вежливое отношение к жильцам», когда тот всего лишь попросил мистера Дэйли крепче держать собаку. Рекси, немецкая овчарка, надо сказать, и правда вызывал опасение, сбежав из квартиры и разгуливая по подъезду без намордника.

Сама Амелия въехала в этот дом недавно, пару лет назад, когда перебралась в Нью-Йорк из Вашингтона, и за это время порядком помотала нервы домовладельцу. Макфи, не отличающийся терпением, к удивлению всех жильцов стойко переносил ее нападки — при решении споров с водопроводчиками, полицией и прочими службами ей не было равных, Амелия отстаивала интересы домовладельца, как свои собственные, заслужив дому славу места, куда лишний раз лучше не соваться.

Но Джеду она нравилась. Энергичная, смешливая и добрая, она все делала из лучших побуждений. Да и внешне была чрезвычайно мила: стройная, рыжеволосая, с открытой ослепительной улыбкой. Именно такими словами Джедидайя охарактеризовал ее в прошлом разговоре с Ларри, получив в ответ едва заметное покачивание головой.

Вот и в этот раз Ларри происходящее, похоже, не вдохновляло. Он удивленно замычал, попытался мягко отодвинуть девушку и, как заметил Джедидайя, на поцелуй так и не ответил. Оттолкнув, наконец, ее и глядя прямо в глаза, он твердо сказал:

— Прости. Но ты слишком...

— Я слишком — что?

Джед увидел, как она выжидательно уставилась на Ларри и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, полетел вниз: ему не хотелось, чтобы Дэйли ее обидел. Но не успел...

— Ты слишком... торопишься, — мягко закончил Ларри, и Джед в очередной раз восхитился новым соседом. 

— П-ф-ф, — Амелия влепила Ларри звонкую оплеуху.

— За что? — воскликнул тот, схватившись за покрасневшую щеку.

— Ты слишком... — девушка выдержала паузу, — много болтаешь. 

Резко развернувшись — так, что рыжие кудряшки задорно подпрыгнули, Амелия хлопнула остолбеневшего Джеда по плечу и, кажется, ничуть не огорченная отказом, всё в том же веселом расположении духа покинула подъезд. 

Ларри вытер губы рукавом и простонал:

— Может, у тебя на примете есть какой-нибудь парень?

— Я бы предложил свою кандидатуру, но судя по тем объятиям, которые сейчас отхватил ковбой...— Джед, поморщившись, потер плечо.

— Господа соседи, — с лестницы, радостно скалясь из-под шикарных подкрученных усов, спустился Кастер.

— Привет, Джордж. 

— Мистер Кастер.

Джордж А. Кастер, стилист, визажист, красавец и редкостный болван, похоже, собрался на очередное свидание. Женщин он обычно брал приступом, в чем все обитатели дома смогли убедиться лично, когда этот павлин обхаживал Сакаджавею. Джедидайя несколько дней выслушивал его самовосхваления. Как Сакаджавея ни пыталась, но заткнуть фонтан кастеровского красноречия не получалось. Терпению пришел конец, когда поклонник предложил ей перекраситься в блондинку, так как «во-первых, это гораздо красивее, а, во-вторых, так вы будете выглядеть гораздо легкомысленнее».

Теперь Джордж старался не попадаться ей на глаза. Зато Джед все чаще замечал, какими взглядами он провожает Амелию. Подойти к ней он не решался, не понаслышке знакомый с ее крутым нравом, поэтому успевал брать другие бастионы.

— Предстоит новое сражение? — Джед кивнул на букет бледно-желтых роз в руке соседа и нарочито принюхался: в воздухе витал аромат дорогого парфюма.

— Видишь ли, дружище, — Джордж снисходительно посмотрел на Джеда, сдув с глаз челку и оправив лацкан темно-синего в мелкую полоску костюма, — я бы не стал называть это сражением. Все уже было, в завоеваниях нет остроты. Женщины сами сдаются, не в силах устоять перед моей атакой, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Кое-кто все же устоял, — тихо обронил Ларри.

На какой-то миг воцарилось молчание. Джордж стоял, открыв рот, Ларри что-то высматривал на полу, а Джедидайя по очереди сверлил глазами двери Октавиуса, Аттилы и Тедди, умоляя одного из них выйти и разрешить этот неловкий момент.

Кастер прокашлялся.

— Ну вот как? Одно-единственное поражение, а именно его все и запомнили.

Он сокрушенно покачал головой, поджал губы и вдруг ткнул в Ларри пальцем:

— Вам необходимо поправить прическу, — веско промолвил он.

— Что? — переспросил Ларри, моргнув от внезапной смены темы. Он попытался пригладить волосы, посчитав, что они сбились ветром.

Джед облегченно выдохнул.

— Слишком длинные волосы на висках и затылке, нужно чуточку доработать, — назидательно продолжил Джордж. — Нужны ножницы, умелые руки, — он поиграл пальцами, — и баночка воска для волос, — он откинул со лба светлый идеальный локон.

Увидев панику в глазах Ларри, стилист, неверно растолковав ее причину, махнул рукой:

— О, не волнуйтесь, мистер Дэйли, я дам вам скидку. Вот адрес нашего салона, — и Джордж, оставив Ларри, в изумлении сжимающего визитку, и Джеда, едва сдерживающего смех, неторопливо покинул подъезд.

Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, как Джедидайя расхохотался. Октавиус выглянул из своей квартиры, но заметив, кто тут веселится, состроил презрительную мину и, не поздоровавшись, скрылся обратно. Смеяться отчего-то сразу расхотелось, и Джед, махнув Ларри, ушел к себе.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя, когда Джедидайя предавался своей излюбленной пагубной привычке, он услышал снизу голоса Ларри и Кастера:

— Почему бы вам не попробовать? — увещевал Ларри.

— Я уже один раз стал посмешищем для всего дома, — Джед с удивлением услышал в голосе «мистера Мужественность» нотку нерешительности. Ему-то казалось, что Джордж никогда не унывает и вообще не страдает от недостатка самоуверенности. Скорее даже наоборот...

— Да ладно. Если вам повезет, это будет грандиозная победа.

Собеседники замолчали, а Джед почти задержал дыхание, боясь обнаружить свое присутствие.

— А и правда, стоит попробовать! — с воодушевлением воскликнул Джордж.

Больше не было произнесено ни слова. И Джедидайя весь день ломал голову, о чем шла речь. Вечером он задал вопрос Ларри, но тот, улыбнувшись, отделался ничего не значащими фразами.

Разгадка нашлась на следующий день. Усевшись на любимый подоконник, Джедидайя вытряхнул сигарету, сунул ее в рот, поднес зажигалку... да так и замер. На улице мило болтали Кастер и Амелия. По тому, как любовно она оглаживала свой красный шевроле, можно было заключить, что тема беседы — автомобиль девушки. Хотя, по мнению Джеда, стилист в тачках нифига не разбирался.

— Думаете? — раздался звонкий голос Амелии.

— Уверен, вам стоит сделать аэрографию. У меня есть знакомый мастер.

— Ну даже не знаю, — Амелия скептически посмотрела на машину. — Что не испортит мою малышку? То, что изображено на машинах знакомых, не слишком радует.

— Может быть, самолет? В конце концов, ваше имя к этому просто обязывает, — Джордж обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Самолет? Звучит неплохо. Но у меня на носу гонки...

— Гонки? Вы участвуете в гонках? Но зачем?

Так, парень, похоже, ты сейчас потерял несколько баллов.

— Я гоняю, потому что мне это нравится, — голос Амелии стал мечтательным. Вот что в ней больше всего нравилось Джеду — детская восторженность и увлеченность. — Я люблю скорость, люблю, когда меня вжимает в спинку кресла, люблю, когда адреналин бурлит в венах.

Даже с третьего этажа было заметно, как блестят ее глаза и нежный румянец расцветает на щеках.

— Я могу вас понять. В юности я любил мотоциклы.

Джед чуть не свалился с подоконника. Ему почему-то всегда думалось, что этот хлыщ старается избегать любых опасностей.

— Мотоциклы? — блестящие глаза уставились на Кастера. 

— Прокатимся? — Джордж распахнул перед Амелией пассажирскую дверь.

Та заворожено кивнула.

Джедидайя с приглушенным «Бинго!» соскочил с подоконника и, достав телефон, набрал Ларри. Эту новость следовало сообщить немедленно.


	6. Ребекка и Аттила

Зной стоял ужасающий. Джедидайя почти весь день провел на площадке третьего этажа — только здесь было некое подобие ветерка. Находиться в комнате не было никаких сил, кондиционер Макфи устанавливать наотрез отказался, а вентилятор только гонял жаркий сухой воздух. Проснувшись в липкой от пота простыне, Джедидайя решил, раз вчера он сдал своим нанимателям крупный проект, то сегодня он вполне заслужил день ничегонеделанья.

Приняв освежающий душ, хлебнув сока из холодильника, натянув майку и шорты, с книгой подмышкой он отправился в ближайший парк. Выйдя из квартиры, он решил не нарушать обычного ритуала и сперва поднялся к своему наблюдательному пункту. Усевшись на подоконник, с удовольствием затянулся сигаретой, оглядывая окрестности. 

Было удивительно тихо. Похоже, жара заставила всех соседей либо сидеть в комнатах (Джед хмыкнул при мысли, что у самого Макфи и парочки привилегированных жильцов кондиционеры гудели всю ночь), либо отправиться на работу пораньше, чтобы не изжариться на таком солнцепеке. А здесь на удивление было прохладно, тень от козырька крыши, легкий ветерок треплет страницы книги и волосы. Дым привычной горечью оседает на языке. Подумав, Джедидайя решил остаться здесь подольше, а не тащится в парк, расположенный в паре кварталов.

Был прочитан всего десяток страниц, когда с нижнего этажа донеслось жалобное взвизгивание. Джед выпрямился и перегнулся через перила, увидеть никого не увидел, но явственно расслышал зычный голос байкера из квартиры напротив.

— Ну-ну, мальчик, тише, Декс.

Брови Джедидайи удивленно поползли вверх: за все время проживания в этом доме он и представить не мог, что этот громила способен... сюсюкать. Даже представить не мог, что у того столь нежные отношения с его собачкой. Стоило признать, что пекинес — не совсем та порода, которую должен держать подобный тип. Впервые наблюдая, как Аттила в кожаных штанах и черной футболке с надписью «Варвары правят миром» чинно вышагивает, держа на поводке пекинеса, Джед едва удержался от смеха. 

— Осторожней надо быть, мадам!

— Простите, я случайно. Не думала, что за дверью кто-то есть.

Из арки показался Аттила с сидящим на его руках псом, Ребекка шла следом, снова и снова повторяя извинения. Джед подумал, что она, кажется, побаивается этого огромного небритого мужика.

— Я надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке? — она тронула Аттилу за локоть.

Тот резко развернулся и рявкнул ей в лицо:

— Я знаю?! Бедняжка весь дрожит, — в конце фразы голос подозрительно дрогнул. — Пойдем, Декс, отвезу тебя в клинику.

Аттила размашисто зашагал по улице, а Ребекка глядела ему вслед, прижав стиснутый кулак к губам. Потом, понурившись, медленно вернулась в дом.

Джедидайя перевел взгляд на удаляющегося байкера, и, пока он не скрылся из виду, наблюдал его ссутулившуюся вдруг фигуру. Кажется, тот был совсем не таким мрачным типом, каким казался.

Когда пару часов спустя Джед возвращался из магазина, то, подходя к дому, встретил хмурого Аттилу.

— Привет!

Ответом был взгляд из-под бровей и протянутая ладонь. Другой рукой Аттила крепко прижимал к себе пса, выглядевшего вполне здоровым. Джед пожал руку Аттилы, и они молча пошли дальше. Джедидайя, будучи по натуре веселым и любопытным человеком, не выдержал:

— Как твой друг? — он кивнул на пекинеса. — Я случайно слышал вашу с Ребеккой ссору.

Вообще-то их с Аттилой вряд ли можно было назвать приятелями, тот крайне редко вступал в контакт с соседями, но в эту минуту спросить его о собаке показалось правильным. Что-то новое проглянуло в нем сегодня, что-то, отчего Джеду захотелось с ним заговорить.

— Декс в порядке, насколько он может быть в порядке, — он почесал собаку за ухом и тяжело, Джедидайя даже подумал «горестно», вздохнул. — Ты напугал меня сегодня, мальчик.

Аттила искоса взглянул на Джеда, кивнул в знак прощания и ушел к себе. Оставшись в одиночестве, Джед несколько секунд в изумлении таращился на его дверь: слишком уж не вязался привычный образ варвара-грубияна с этим сентиментальным собаколюбом.

— Привет! 

Джедидайя обернулся. Ребекка была, как всегда, великолепна: блестящие волосы, открытая улыбка, яркое, плотно облегающее фигуру платье. Но вот ее взгляд словно потускнел.

— Бекки, у меня заколотилось сердце. Боюсь, твоя красота сражает похлеще солнечного удара.

Он добился желаемого: глаза девушки засверкали, а щеки чуточку порозовели.

— Ну хватит, ковбой!

Ребекка рассмеялась и шутливо ткнула его кулачком в плечо. Ковбоем она стала звать его с первого дня знакомства из-за ковбойской шляпы и рваных джинсов, в которых он появился при заселении. Теперь время от времени так его называли все соседи, а однажды подобное прозвучало даже из уст самого Макфи («И пусть ковбой прибирает за собой окурки»).

— Ковбой, — презрительности, пропитавшей голос извечного недруга Джедидайи Октавиуса, позавидовал бы сам Камунра.

— И тебе привет, храбрый римлянин, — проскрежетал сквозь зубы Джед, напомнив тому, как на первой неделе соседства он ругался в коридоре с Макфи из-за отсутствия горячей воды, облачившись лишь в тогу из полотенца. 

Октавиус злобно посверлил его глазами. Затем, отчего-то смутившись, бросил тихое «Привет!» Ребекке и сбежал в свою квартиру.

— Вот засранец. Ой, прости.

Ребекка смотрела полным теплоты взглядом.

— Не сердись на него, ковбой. 

Джедидайя уже хотел было возмутиться. Октавиус с самого момента заселения постоянно его задирал. Терпеть эти выходки и не набить этому гаду морду становилось все сложнее.

Но тут его взгляд упал на то, что было у Ребекки в руках.

— Эй, сестренка, это пирог? — Джедидайя потянул носом. — Мммм, шоколадный. Уж не ко мне ли ты шла? 

Ребекка потупилась и покачала головой.

— А, это своего рода извинения для нашего брутального соседа? — заметив изумленный взгляд Ребекки, Джед пояснил, что видел случившиеся утром. — Что ж иди, мне кажется, парню нужна поддержка.

И он отступил к своей комнате, как можно медленнее нашаривая в кармане ключи.

Ребекка робко постучала, искоса то и дело поглядывая на Джедидайю. Тот продолжал возиться с ключом.

— Кто? — неприветливо послышалось из-за двери.

— Это Ребекка.

Дверь открылась. Аттила в шортах и майке оперся на косяк, скрестив на груди руки. Ребекка в первый миг отпрянула, но в следующую секунду протянула мужчине пирог.

— Вот. Я испекла в знак моего сожаления. Я надеюсь, что Декстеру не стало хуже. Вы были в клинике? Что сказал врач?

— Спасибо. С ним все в порядке, я больше сам перепугался.

Джедидайя следил за разговором из-за плеча, делая вид, что замок заклинило. Аттила взял пирог из рук девушки.

— Войдете?

Он сделал шаг назад и едва сам не наступил на своего драгоценного пса. Тот возмущенно тявкнул, засеменил к Ребекке, уже переступившей порог, и зарычал.

— Хватит, Декс, хватит. Фу! Ты чего?

Но пекинес не унимался, Ребекка в страхе попятилась.

— Ла-а-адно, мистер Гунна, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Она выскочила из квартиры, махнула все еще стоящему возле двери Джеду и зашла к себе.

— Чего уставился? Театр нашел? — зло бросил Аттила и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Джедидайя, покачав головой, вошел в квартиру.

* * *

Утро началось как обычно: после душа и завтрака он разбирался с новым заданием от руководства. Работа предстояла нелегкая и объемная. Подумав, что стоит перекурить, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Джедидайя вышел из квартиры и тут же столкнулся с Аттилой. Тот хмуро кивнул и вышел на улицу, где его ждал верный железный конь. 

В доме стояла тишина, весь рабочий люд ушел на работу. Джедидайя присел на излюбленный подоконник и прикурил сигарету.

От жары воздух вдалеке был подернут дымкой. Даже насекомые, обычно осаждающие в это время года, попрятались куда-то. Улица была пуста, как и вчера. Хотя нет, в конце квартала появились две женские фигурки.

Когда они подошли ближе, Джедидайя узнал Ребекку и Сакаджавею.

— Привет, ковбой, — задорно прокричала ему Ребекка. Сакаджавея лишь улыбнулась.

— Привет, красавицы. Я сейчас, — Джед затушил сигарету и легко сбежал вниз. 

Он застал их уже в подъезде.

— Опять транжирили честно заработанное?

— А чем еще заняться девушкам в свободное время? 

— Читать книги, писать диссертацию, ездить с любимым на охоту.

— Да ну тебя, — Ребекка шутливо шлепнула его по плечу.

— Тем более что любимые считают охоту не женским делом, предпочитая брать на нее старших братьев своих избранниц, — Сакаджавея закатила глаза. — Ладно, мне надо поторопиться, я работаю в ночную.

Ребекка и Джед, не сговариваясь, тоже поспешили к своим дверям.

— Ой, что это?

Джедидайя взглянул на Ребекку. Та вытащила воткнутую в дверной косяк записку. Развернув ее, Ребекка отчаянно покраснела. Румянец очень ей шел, делая еще привлекательнее.

* * *

Будучи по натуре совой, Джедидайя редко выбирался из квартиры ближе к ночи, предпочитая усердно трудиться. Но сегодня ему никак не удавался проект, и он решил проветриться.

Он хмуро выполз в коридор. В одно время с ним из своей квартиры вышел лощеный Октавиус. Свежевыбритый, с аккуратной прической (Джед незаметно попытался пригладить вихры), в костюме с иголочки (Джед смахнул с рубашки пару крошек) и одуряюще приятно пахнущий. 

— Свидание, сосед? — вопрос получился язвительнее, чем Джед сам от себя ожидал. 

— У меня — да! — опередила с ответом Ребекка и, широко улыбаясь, продефилировала в умопомрачительном платье к дверям Аттилы.

Джед и Октавиус проводили ее ошарашенными взглядами. И смогли только кивнуть, когда в распахнувшейся двери предстал и сам хозяин, полностью облаченный в черную кожу.


	7. Ларри и Акменра

Ларри Дэйли почти две недели пытался достучаться до квартиры Акменра, но дверь ему никто никогда не открывал. Ничего удивительного, Джед и сам его еще ни разу не видел, хотя старшего братца лицезрел довольно часто.

Ребекка уверяла его, что квартира не пустует, парень никуда не съехал и исправно вносит квартирную плату. Джед собирался подкараулить, когда он выносит мусор, но до такой степени становиться сталкером и сутками не спать, лишь бы увидеть какого-то эксцентричного соседа, в планы Джедидайи не входило.

По его наблюдениям, для Ларри это уже стало некой привычкой — вечером, придя с работы, тот непременно подходил к квартире Акменра и, удерживая одной рукой то коробку с пончиками или пиццей, то пакет с пирожками, постукивал костяшками пальцев по двери. Вздыхал, когда ответа вновь не следовало, и уходил к себе домой. 

* * *

Выйдя из своей квартиры, Ларри уже по привычке взглянул наверх. Джед отсалютовал ему рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. Ларри лениво махнул в ответ и, кивнув на никогда не открывавшуюся дверь, не слишком радостно известил:

— Еще одна попытка, — он, криво улыбнувшись и, на взгляд Джеда, не слишком веря в свою удачу, побарабанил в дверь.

И остолбенело застыл, а Джед от изумления едва не выронил сигарету, когда дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась, и из-за нее выглянул таинственный сосед. Им оказался высокий стройный парень лет двадцати с хвостиком, со смугловатой кожей и красивыми чертами лица.

— Да? — настороженно спросил Акменра.

— Э-э-э, — Ларри, явно не ожидавший, что в этот раз ему ответят, никак не мог подобрать слова, похоже, забыв о причинах своего здесь нахождения. — Эм, привет! Кхм, да... Привет!

Парень внимательно на него посмотрел, и Джед мог поклясться, что на его лице было написано, какого невысокого мнения он об умственных способностях гостя.

Ларри, наконец, взял себя в руки и, широко улыбнувшись, протянул удивленному хозяину квартиры коробку с пиццей.

— Я Ларри Дэйли, твой новый сосед. Я вселился напротив... Вот, гостинец в знак знакомства.

Акменра принял предложенную коробку, по-прежнему не открывая двери шире, что ясно говорило — приглашать к себе Ларри он был не намерен.

— Спасибо. Я Акменра. «Избалованный сынок богатеньких родителей».

Больше он ничего не добавил и молча наблюдал за Ларри. Тот кашлянул и от неловкости прочистил горло. И еще. Сам Джед невольно скривился, услышав из уст соседа свои слова. Похоже, парень нередко слышал их в свой адрес, если резкий тон, которым это было произнесено, о чем-то да говорил.

— Хм... да. Что ж. Приятно познакомиться.

Акменра хоть и поджал губы, но кивнул и дверь перед лицом Ларри не захлопнул, продолжая безмолвно стоять, изучая внимательным взглядом карих глаз нежданного гостя. 

Пауза затягивалась. Джед не знал, что чувствуют парни внизу, но ему самому было ужасно неловко. Понимание, что он, возможно, ни за что ранил незнакомого человека, оказалось довольно смущающим. Акменра, кажется, был нормальным, мирным парнем. Что-то подсказывало Джеду, что Акменра целенаправленно скрывался от людей. И делал это не от хорошей жизни.

Возможно, поняв, как и Джед, что Акменра из тех, кто отгораживается от людей — или, скорее, из тех, от кого отгораживаются люди, Ларри неожиданно спросил:

— Не хочешь поиграть в приставку? У меня есть PlayStation 4. Сын часто гостит по выходным, и мы с ним любим порубиться в какой-нибудь файтинг. У меня есть Tekken 6.

И тут Джедидайя стал свидетелем полного перевоплощения. На хмуром лице Акменра вдруг расцвела широкая улыбка и, когда тот ответил, тон его голоса был гораздо теплее:

— И последний Mortal Combat?

— И последний Mortal Combat, — подтвердил Ларри, даря ответную улыбку.

Лицо Акменра засияло, словно Рождество наступило раньше времени и ему сейчас вручили его подарок.

— Подожди, я мигом, — торопливо произнес он и спешно скрылся в квартире, оставив дверь открытой. Изнутри донесся шум, словно Акменра на что-то наткнулся и опрокинул. Ларри и Джед невольно вздрогнули при этом звуке.

Через пару минут он появился на пороге, одетый в светлую футболку и брюки-шаровары в восточном стиле. Джед покачал головой. Ну и мода пошла у молодежи. Но парню такой образ шел, подчеркивая его экзотическую внешность.

Закрыв дверь, Акменра взглянул на Ларри с таким наивно-детским выражением лица, что Джеду мгновенно вновь стало стыдно: никогда не встречая и ничего о том не зная, он сходу наградил парня клеймом богатенького баловня судьбы. Но, судя по тому, с каким восторгом Акменра принял предложение Ларри, такие мысли были в корне неправильны, более того, стало совершенно очевидно, что у него не было друзей. 

Ларри махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой, и они с Акменра, пройдя через коридор, скрылись в квартире напротив.

* * *

С того дня Джедидайя стал видеть Акменра гораздо чаще. Ларри явно не желал для того судьбы без друзей и объяснил Джеду, что парень буквально жил затворником. Джед подозревал, что тот заказывал раньше еду на дом и притом исключительно по ночам.

Теперь же Акменра несколько вечеров в неделю проводил у Ларри. Джеда сильно удивляло то, что тот быстро привязался к новому соседу. 

Настолько, что следовал за ним по пятам, как преданный щенок. Но и Ларри не оставался в долгу, при каждом удобном случае привлекая Акменра в свои дела, фигурально почесывая его за ухом.

Ларри шел выгуливать Рекси — Акменра составлял ему компанию. Ларри приносил домой очередное изобретение — Акменра был первым, кого он звал протестировать новинку. И, разумеется, Акменра первым познакомился с маленьким Ником, когда тот пришел навестить отца в выходные.

Оставаясь по вечерам в одиночестве, Джед втайне завидовал такой дружбе. Даже случайному наблюдателю было видно, что Акменра быстро стал для Ларри не просто хорошим приятелем, а другом.

* * *

Полмесяца спустя Джед, умудренный опытом многих часов «слежки» за соседями, начал постепенно подозревать, что у самого Акменра к предпринимателю росли совсем иные чувства. Более глубокие. 

Спустя пару недель такого дружного общения соседей Джед стал свидетелем их первой конфронтации.

— Ак, до меня дошла информация, что мои изобретения скупает по интернету некая фирма «Аракмен». Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Акменра взглянул на Ларри так, словно тот только что прилюдно разгласил государственную тайну. И сам при этом выглядел, как нашкодивший щенок. 

— Мне это выгодно, — стараясь держать лицо, поспешил уверить Акменра. — Я перепродаю их по своим каналам, извлекая хорошую прибыль. 

— И ты мне можешь честно, я подчеркиваю — честно, сказать, что в этом не было ничего личного, только бизнес? Что ты руководствовался не дружескими чувствами и не желанием мне помочь?

Акменра упрямо поджал губы, не в состоянии соврать. Теперь он выглядел, как побитый обиженный щенок.

— Честно, — раздраженно фыркнул Ларри, но было видно, что он пытается сдержать улыбку. Не выдержав, он притянул Акменра за шею, зажав его голову подмышкой, и взъерошил ему волосы, не видя, как при этом тот заливается краской.

Джедидайя поднял брови. Или ему показалось, или у Акменра все чувства на лице написаны. Удивительно, как этого не замечал Ларри.

Когда парень был освобожден, то отдышался и объяснил, что не мог не помочь, ведь придуманные Ларри изобретения вызвали у него неподдельный интерес. 

— Мне показалось странным, что их мало покупают. Да, это обычные, всем знакомые вещи, но ведь улучшенные и оптимизированные, и довольно удобные в применении. Решил, что тебе не хватает подходящей рекламы, а через мою компанию у тебя должны появиться заинтересованные заказчики.

Улыбаясь, Ларри покачал головой и пробормотал под нос про вмешивающееся, куда не просят, молодое поколение.

* * *

Это произошло так внезапно, что вызвало у участников сцены оправданную панику. 

Когда однажды вечером Акменра выходил из квартиры Ларри, у него неожиданно подкосились ноги, и парень почти осел на пол. К счастью, его успел подхватить за плечи провожавший хозяин квартиры.

Свидетелем этой сцены, помимо Джедидайи, оказался и Камунра, который только-только вошел в подъезд. Весь его вид говорил о том, что сейчас Ларри Дэйли не поздоровится. Джед поспешил спуститься на выручку Ларри, который в это время, аккуратно удерживая Акменра рукой у своей груди, обмахивал его ладонью и взволнованно интересовался, как тот себя чувствует.

Акменра слабо кивнул и сказал, что сможет стоять самостоятельно. Как только Ларри его отпустил, самого Ларри припечатал к стенке разъяренный Камунра. 

— Эй! — удивленно воскликнул Ларри, не ожидавший нападения.

— Брат! — в панике воскликнул Акменра, пытаясь отцепить руку Камунра от горла Ларри. 

— Спокойно, дружище, — тут же вмешался Джедидайя, стараясь разрядить обстановку. — Ларри ничего не сделал, только поймал его.

— Но изначально Ак из-за чего-то начал падать, — процедил в ответ Камунра, хотя руки опустил. 

— Я… — Акменра умоляюще взглянул на брата. — Ты же знаешь, как я жил. И… неожиданно всё изменилось... 

Камунра окинул его внимательным взглядом и медленно кивнул.

— Нервное истощение, — прошептал он и поджал губы.

— Просто слабость, — кивнул Акменра и грустно улыбнулся.

Камунра сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и повернулся к Ларри.

— Приношу свои извинения.

— Без проблем, — подняв ладони, ответил тот. — У меня есть сын, так что я вас понимаю. И не волнуйтесь, я прослежу, чтобы подобного с ним не повторилось.

— Благодарю, — с трудом произнес Камунра и, взглянув напоследок на брата, направился к себе.

— Не болей, — серьезно произнес Джед и, махнув обоим, тоже ушел домой.

* * *

В один из последних летних дней Джедидайя застал Камунра облокотившимся о перила на втором этаже. Тот выглядел угрюмым и недовольным. Джед прошел мимо и, слегка кивнув в знак приветствия и получив аналогичный кивок, поднялся на третий этаж. 

Когда хлопнула входная дверь и послышался смех Акменра, лицо Камунра заметно просветлело. Старший брат уже собирался окликнуть младшего, когда заметил, что Акменра был не один. За ним в подъезд зашел Ларри Дэйли, продолжая начатый где-то на улице разговор. Камунра выпрямился, поджал губы и со всей силы сжал ладонями перила. Но не произнес ни слова и не выдал своего присутствия, пока Акменра с Ларри не скрылись в квартире последнего. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Камунра тяжело выдохнул и достал из кармана телефон. 

Набрав номер, он принялся постукивать пальцами свободной руки по перилам.

— Алло, Лео, здравствуй. Я могу сегодня переночевать у тебя? Оставил ключи у родителей, они теперь только завтра вернутся. Занят? Нет, что ты, развлекайся. Лео, я прекрасно слышу на заднем плане женский смех. Да. Хорошо. Увидимся.

Продолжая постукивать по перилам, Камунра набрал другой номер:

— Ал, приветствую. Да, давно не виделись. Ты же знаешь. Да. Об этом лучше не по телефону, Ал. Нет, я не дома, я как раз по этому поводу звоню. Я без ключей и у меня заперта дверь. Нет, взламывать не надо. Нет возможности? Ты меня расстраиваешь. Ха, ты только улик не оставляй. Нет, он тоже занят. Кстати, тем же, чем и ты. Да, я как раз об этом и подумал. До встречи.

Нервное постукивание слегка замедлилось.

— Иван, вечер добрый. Есть минута? Вернее, не только минута, но и возможность приютить меня на ночь? Ох, да что ж вы все такие занятые сегодня. Да, и они тоже. Нет, присоединиться не хочу. Нет. Нет, Иван. Да, до встречи.

Джедидайя не представлял, как можно было совместить приятельский разговор с формальной речью, но мужчине этажом ниже это прекрасно удалось. Тот же, по-видимому, исчерпав контакты, вновь облокотился о перила и нахмурился, уставившись на дверь Ларри и не предпринимая попыток спуститься и позвать брата.

Сперва могло показаться, что у братьев не слишком хорошие отношения, но ведь изначально Камунра явно намеревался окликнуть Акменра, пока не заметил Ларри.

И тогда Джедидайя понял, почему Камунра жил в этих дешевых апартаментах. Похоже, он в своей собственной манере опекал младшего брата, который поселился здесь в знак протеста родителям, и не мог бросить его одного на растерзание «простых смертных», чей мир они, по сути, оба не знали.

— Прости, приятель, — неожиданно для них обоих произнес Джедидайя, заставив Камунра, забывшего о его присутствии, вздрогнуть. — Я бы тебя приютил, да у меня самого один диван... Не говоря уже о бардаке...

— Благодарю за сочувствие, хоть и не могу не отметить, что чужие разговоры подслушивать не принято.

— Ну уж прости, здесь некуда было отойти, чтобы обеспечить приватность твоего разговора. Тем более что это ты решил тут звонить.

Камунра приподнял бровь и чуть наклонил голову.

— Действительно.

Но извинений от него не последовало.

Через пару минут обоюдного молчания, когда Джедидайя докурил сигарету, в подъезд вошел Октавиус и, взглянув наверх, встретился с ним взглядом. Привычно состроив недовольную гримасу, Октавиус направился к своей квартире, но заметил на втором этаже Камунра и остановился. Присмотревшись к соседу со второго этажа и оценив выражение лица последнего, Октавиус неуверенно склонил голову.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер?

Камунра и Джедидайя удивленно вскинули головы — если можно так выразиться, учитывая, что Октавиус стоял внизу.

— Просто Камунра. Благодарю за участие, я просто задумался, где провести ночь, если не перед своей закрытой дверью. Я остался без ключей. Но спасибо, что спросили.

Джедидайя отметил про себя, что в минуту отчаяния Камунра рассыпал много благодарностей и не язвил. Или, возможно, он не привык, что люди бескорыстно интересовались его проблемами.

— У вас захлопнулась дверь? — получив отрицательный кивок в ответ, Октавиус продолжил: — В любом случае, я не могу позволить вам ночевать в подъезде. 

— Я не планировал провести всю ночь здесь, — уверил его Камунра, заметив, что Октавиус не оценил его шутки про дверь, приняв сказанное за чистую монету. — Я думал на крайний случай снять номер в отеле.

Джедидайя вновь поймал взгляд Октавиуса. На этот раз их общая мысль была очевидна — их жизнь отличалась от жизни «богатых людей». Словно опомнившись, Октавиус отвел взгляд и вновь обратился к Камунра:

— В таком случае, полагаю, что мое предложение занять диван в моей квартире будет выглядеть не слишком примечательно в сравнении с меблировкой отеля.

Камунра выглядел искренне удивленным подобным предложением. Он был шапочно знаком с соседями, а с жильцом, стоящим внизу, и вовсе только несколько раз здоровался, но за вечер уже второй человек предложил ему свой кров. Он задумчиво нахмурился, но в конечном счете кивнул.

— Я буду у вас в долгу, — с этими словами он спустился на первый этаж, где сосед протянул ему руку.

— Октавиус.

Камунра пожал руку и, еще раз кивнув, последовал за новым знакомым. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, что-то неприятно сдавило грудь Джедидайи, и он прижал к ней ладонь, делая глубокие вдохи. Наверное, пора бросать курить.

* * *

Весь следующий день сосредоточиться на работе никак не получалось. В голову лезли непрошенные, зачастую глупые мысли. К тому же Джед не выспался и проснулся в прескверном настроении. В довершение радостной картины сегодня предстояло отчитаться перед заказчиком о проделанной работе, если он не желал оказаться в ближайшее время вольным ковбоем.

Промаявшись до самого вечера, но так и не подготовив отчет, он решил проветриться и перекурить. Еще не успев подняться на третий этаж, Джедидайя услышал хлопок входной двери. Он посмотрел вниз, и перед ним развернулось крайне занимательное зрелище. 

В подъезд вошел Ларри. Он не успел сделать и двух шагов к своей двери, как из своей квартиры тихо выскользнул Акменра. Хм, кажется, кто-то весь вечер караулил Ларри под дверью. Легко ступая, Акменра направился к объекту своего интереса. Джедидайя с усмешкой проследил, как тот подкрался к Ларри и словно невзначай тронул его за предплечье, заставив друга подскочить на месте от неожиданности и выронить ключи.

— Господи, Ак! — воскликнул тот, оборачиваясь. — Я тебя даже не слышал, чуть сердце в пятки не ушло.

Акменра по-мальчишески усмехнулся и поднял с пола ключи.

Когда они, как обычно, скрылись в квартире Ларри, Джед продолжил свой путь. Ступив на площадку третьего этажа, он услышал, как кто-то вновь прикрыл входную дверь.

Чуть перегнувшись через перила, он увидел немолодую пару, с любопытством озирающуюся по сторонам. И даже не войди следом за ними Камунра, по дорогой одежде и смуглой коже Джед смог бы догадаться, что перед ним (или, скорее, под ним) находились родители Акменра. 

Когда Камунра указал им кивком на квартиру младшего брата, женщина улыбнулась ему и с любовью похлопала по щеке. 

— В следующий раз не будь таким забывчивым, Ками.

Камунра недовольно скривился, вызвав у матери смешок.

— Ступай-ступай, — сжалилась она над ним, махнув рукой, и Камунра поспешил к лестнице на второй этаж. Очевидно, он с трудом переносил обращенные к нему жесты привязанности. 

Супружеская чета подошла к квартире Акменра, но, как Джед и ожидал, дверь им никто не открыл. Склонив голову, женщина достала из сумочки телефон и, найдя в списке нужный номер, приложила аппарат к уху. Джед позавидовал ее терпению — абонент не слишком торопился с ответом.

Ее муж, насупившись и заложив руки за спину, уже начал нарезать круги по периметру холла.

— Акменра? Сынок, ты где? Мы с отцом приехали тебя навестить, но никто не открывает... Сейчас выйдешь? — она удивленно переглянулась с мужем. — Хорошо, мы ждем.

Однако дверь Акменра открыл далеко не сразу. Джедидайя, как ни старался, не смог разобрать ни слова, но, судя по все более хмурившемуся лицу отца и интенсивности, с которой мать поглаживала его руку, Акменра рисковал получить хорошенькую трепку.

Наконец, дверь за их спинами открылась, и из нее вышли Акменра с Ларри. Последний, судя по улыбке, был слегка смущен. Да, знакомство с родителями — даже с родителями друзей — всегда волнительно. И наверняка он не предвидел, что их первая встреча произойдет в подъезде.

— Ларри, это мой отец Меренкахре и моя мать Шепсехерет, — Акменра с улыбкой представил ему родителей. — А это Ларри, мой друг, он делает замечательные изобретения, у него прекрасный сын и очаровательный пес!

Акменра гордо выпятил грудь, словно хвастаясь перед родителями тем, какой у него появился друг. Судя по заинтересованно приподнятой брови миссис Шепсехерет, она уловила в тоне сына не только гордость, но и нечто большее. 

Пожилой мужчина открыл было рот, но жена так сдавила ему локоть, что он лишь поморщился и внимательно взглянул на нового знакомого сына. Затем, словно что-то вычислив, с долей восторга произнес:

— О, вы еврей? У нас был дворецкий — еврей. Такой хороший работник...

— Ну понеслось, — еле слышно пробормотал себе под нос Акменра и, открыв дверь в свою квартиру, буквально затолкал в нее родителей.

Джед не смог сдержать смешок, когда Акменра повернулся к растерянному Ларри и затащил его за руку к себе домой.


	8. Джедидайя и Октавиус

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Когда Джедидайе удавалось вырваться за покупками, под ногами уже шуршала опавшая листва. Лето постепенно сдавало свои права.

Заказы сыпались один за другим, и свободного времени почти не оставалось, чему Джед был даже рад. Иногда он сбегал наверх, где сидел на подоконнике с неизменной сигаретой и слушал шум дождя. Подсматривать за соседями отчего-то расхотелось. Вид счастливых парочек навевал нестерпимую тоску.

Но Джедидайя совсем не был готов к событиям, которые произошли спустя пару недель после того, как в их апартаменты заселился некий Ланселот. Джед и сам не знал, почему, но этот парень вызывал у него острое чувство неприязни, в то время как все вокруг только что слюни не пускали на нового соседа. Так, буквально через пару дней после его появления, Джедидайя (как обычно — случайно) подслушал диалог Ларри и Октавиуса, в котором последний разливался соловьем, воспевая «неоспоримую красоту» и «необычайно синие глаза» Ланселота. Услышав подобное, Джед, только что затушивший в пепельнице окурок, ощутил нестерпимое желание выкурить еще одну сигарету. 

Каждый раз, когда Ланселот попадался ему на глаза, настроение Джедидайи портилось на весь оставшийся день. И, как назло, раздражающий тип заселился на третий этаж, где притвориться, что не заметил его, ну никак бы не получилось. 

Они и встретились впервые у раскрытого окна третьего этажа. При виде Джедидайи новый сосед широко улыбнулся и, желая познакомиться, первым завел разговор. Представившись, он начал расспрашивать Джедидайю о том, как тому здесь живется, хороши ли соседи, безопасен ли этот район. Потом с видимым удовольствием поведал, что работает в театре, и радушно пригласил посетить какую-нибудь из постановок, в которых участвует. Если у Джедидайи будет время и желание, разумеется.

Хорошенько поразмыслив, Джед пришел к выводу, что они с Ланселотом могли бы стать приятелями. Однако стоило ему вспомнить разговор Ларри и Октавиуса, как волна неприязни, граничащей с необъяснимой ненавистью, вновь затмевала всякое доброе расположение к Ланселоту.

Решив, что странная антипатия была вызвана одними лишь эгоизмом и завистью, ведь он никогда не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-то из жильцов дома подобное говорил о нем, Джедидайе, он закинул мысли о Ланселоте на самый край сознания и старался ничем не выдавать своих чувств к соседу.

И ему это отлично удавалось, пока две недели спустя он не оказался свидетелем поистине ужасающей, леденящей кровь сцены, которая на какое-то время затмила ему разум. 

* * *

В тот вечер Джедидайя сидел на «своем» подоконнике, задумчиво поглядывая на снующих по тротуару прохожих и крутя в руке коробок спичек. День был солнечный и теплый, но Джеду ужасно не хотелось идти в магазин только ради зажигалки. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил, что в подъезд вошли, и не сразу услышал — из-за уличного шума — что кто-то завел разговор.

Но вот в хоровод его мыслей ворвались знакомые голоса, и Джед, спрыгнув с любимого насеста, подошел к перилам.

На первом этаже возле лестницы, прислонившись к стене, стоял Октавиус, сложив руки на груди и сжимая в ладони небольшую книгу. Перед ним, не находя себе места, вышагивал Ланселот, запустив руки в свои светлые волосы. 

Октавиус скучающе вздохнул и размеренно произнес:

— Что волноваться так, любезный друг? Не стоит.

Ланселот перестал вышагивать и обернулся к Октавиусу:

— Мне наше счастье всех дороже. Но осуждение с их стороны, быть может, станет нам препятствием.

Джед чуть не выронил изо рта сигарету.

Октавиус тем временем продолжал, словно это не перед ним изливал душу еле знакомый сосед:

— И вновь я повторю — не стоит. Ты будешь принят с распростертыми объятьями.

На площадку второго этажа из квартиры вышел Камунра и замер, услышав голоса снизу. Бросив взгляд на Джеда, он кивнул и, расправив плечи, направился к лестнице. Но почти сразу остановился снова и, нахмурившись, подошел к перилам.

Ланселот, с воодушевлением глядя на Октавиуса, продолжал свою речь об их совместном счастье. Джедидайю пробил озноб. Камунра схватился за перила так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Джед перевел взгляд с парочки внизу на Камунра, напряженная поза и злобный взгляд которого, при всей странности, говорили о... ревности? 

Джед моргнул и, не понимая, откуда взялась такая мысль, тряхнул головой. Это не отогнало мысли о ревности, но позволило ему прийти в себя. И тогда он чуть не задохнулся от облегчения. А также от дыма, заполнившего его легкие, когда он слишком резко вздохнул. Закашлявшись, Джед похлопал себя по груди и сложился пополам, схватившись за перила. Господи, они же просто репетировали, а он-то уже подумал!

Услышав чей-то кашель, Ланселот прервался на середине фразы. Заметив нежданных зрителей, он улыбнулся и театрально поклонился сперва Камунра, а затем Джедидайе.

— Приветствую, друзья! Простите за наше маленькое представление. Октавиус любезно согласился помочь мне отточить роль перед спектаклем.

Джедидайя фыркнул, вызвав у Октавиуса недовольную гримасу, а Камунра лишь слабо кивнул, но заметно расслабился и продолжил путь к выходу.

Джед последовал его примеру и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, спустился вниз и вышел проветриться. Он был не в силах понять почему, но мысль, что Октавиус приветлив и вежлив со всеми, кроме него, казалась ужасно несправедливой. Именно Октавиус был зачинщиком их вражды! И ведь по пустячному поводу, далась ему эта проклятая квартира. Теперь с Джедом он, видите ли, и знаться не желает, а вот то одному, то другому соседу с радостью готов помочь в любое время. Любуется этим Ланселотом, очевидно заинтересовал Камунра...

По коже побежали мурашки, Джед передернулся и обхватил себя за плечи. Странно, ему казалось, на улице было тепло.

Ноги сами привели его к магазину в паре кварталов от дома. Что ж, ему нужна была зажигалка.

* * *

Как обычно задвинув неприятные мысли в самый уголок сознания, Джедидайя погрузился с головой в работу, изредка перемежая ее курением и отдыхом. 

Длительное наблюдение за происходящим в подъезде открыло Джеду глаза на истинную натуру их нового жильца, представив того в очень неприглядном свете. Поэтому, в который раз перехватив взгляд Октавиуса, устремленный на третий этаж (можно подумать, Ланселот выпорхнет из своего гнездышка только потому, что Октавиус, видите ли, мечтает его увидеть и ждет, стоя как Ромео под балконом Джульетты!), Джедидайя не выдержал и спустился к одурманенному ложью соседу.

— Да он же явно альфонс, — грозным полушепотом начал Джед, подходя к Октавиусу, — встретил богатую замужнюю женщину и теперь живет за ее счет.

Октавиус сперва опешил, но быстро взял себя в руки и злобно оскалился:

— По себе людей не судят.

— Эй-эй! — воскликнул Джедидайя, с трудом восприняв колкость его слов. — Я даже видел ее — некая Гвен, приходила к нему дважды за прошлый месяц!

Глаза Октавиуса вспыхнули праведным огнем.

— Гвен — его безответная любовь, подруга детства, — с невероятной злостью произнес он. — Ланселот был влюблен в нее со школы, но для нее он был лишь верным другом, там же, в школе, они познакомились и подружились с Артуром, и их дружба длится до сих пор, несмотря на то, что Гвен вышла замуж за Артура, предпочтя его Ланселоту.

Джедидайя оторопел, неспособный произнести больше ни слова после гневного выпада Октавиуса.

— Я... я не знал... Прости, — пролепетал Джед и, покраснев до кончиков ушей, шмыгнул в свою квартиру, мастерски быстро открыв замок.

* * *

Следующую неделю Джедидайя старался избегать Октавиуса, сократив время своих перекуров и поднимаясь на третий этаж, только когда тот наверняка был на работе в университете.

В одну из таких коротких вылазок его и перехватил вернувшийся домой Ларри.

— Джед, привет, — махнул ему рукой тот, привлекая внимание. — Не спустишься на пару минут?

Ларри редко обращался с просьбой к соседям (за исключением Акменра), стараясь всё делать самостоятельно, поэтому Джедидайя, заинтересовавшись, затушил недокуренную сигарету и спустился на первый этаж.

Ларри кивнул в сторону своей квартиры, и Джед проследовал за ним внутрь.

— Я понимаю, что это не совсем твоя сфера, — произнес Ларри, подходя к компьютерному столу, — но ты явно разбираешься в этом лучше меня, и я готов оплатить работу. Вот.

Он вручил Джеду стопку бумаг.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разработал тебе сайт? — удивился Джедидайя, взглянув на заголовок главной страницы.

— В последнее время... мои дела пошли в гору, — слегка пожав плечами, словно стыдясь, пояснил Дэйли, — показалось разумным создать более презентабельный сайт для фирмы.

Джедидайя невольно вспомнил разговор про «Аракмен» и свое давнее желание разработать для предпринимателя сайт получше и мысленно усмехнулся.

— Да, в сущности, не вопрос. Не совсем моя специализация, как ты заметил, я больше программками балуюсь, но мне и подобные сайты создавать приходилось. Каких заказов только ни выполнял. И нет, платить не стоит, мне будет только в удовольствие отвлечься от основной работы. Тебе же не срочно?

— Нет-нет, — поспешил уверить его Ларри, облегченно улыбаясь. — Можешь не торопиться, делай, когда есть время. Тем более что я даже не в курсе, сколько времени может занимать разработка.

— Ну, тогда забираю себе, — ответил Джед, направляясь к выходу. — А так, думаю, в течение месяца будет готово.

Открыв дверь, он вышел на площадку и чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с возвращающимся с работы Октавиусом.

— Упс, прости, не заметил, — машинально произнес Джедидайя, только потом вспомнив, что в последний раз они с Октавиусом попрощались на не очень хорошей ноте...

Октавиус странно на него посмотрел, словно Джед застал его врасплох.

— Ничего.

— Э, да... — Джед не успел договорить, как тот практически промчался к своей квартире и скрылся за дверью, напоследок бросив на него взгляд через плечо. 

— О! — вдруг воскликнул Ларри, всё еще стоявший в дверном проеме и чье присутствие напрочь вылетело у Джедидайи из головы. — Задержись здесь на секундочку, Джед. 

И, пройдя мимо него, Ларри подошел к двери Октавиуса и постучал. Что это, интересно, он задумал?

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показался удивленный Октавиус.

— Да, Ларри?

— Октавиус! Я понимаю, что ты наверняка очень занят, но не мог бы оказать мне услугу? Я разрабатываю сайт для своей фирмы — продаю изобретения — и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы текст был гладким и красивым. Ну, знаешь, чтобы описания товаров были скорее как в каком-нибудь романе, а не просто техническая справка, как у меня выходит. Так, чтобы прямо сходу заинтересовать потенциальных покупателей.

Насколько мог судить Джед, Октавиус выглядел теперь даже более удивленным, чем раньше. Что было, в общем, предсказуемо — просить преподавателя университета заниматься составлением текста для сайта — до такого мог додуматься только Ларри Дэйли.

Октавиус подозрительно взглянул на Джедидайю поверх плеча Ларри, и Джед, пожав плечами, указал кивком на кипу бумаг. Глаза Октавиуса расширились в ужасе. Видимо, он понял, что на каком-то этапе ему придется скоординироваться с самим Джедидайей. 

И, судя по выражению отчаяния, украсившему его физиономию, Октавиус никак не мог придумать причину для отказа, которая бы не выглядела как простое нежелание работать вместе с определенным соседом. К тому же, он тоже должен понимать, что Ларри впервые попросил о помощи.

— Хорошо, Ларри, — произнес в итоге Октавиус не слишком радостным тоном. — Постараюсь помочь.

— Отлично! — заулыбался тот. — Вы тогда договоритесь там между собой, а с меня угощение в конце.

* * *

Джедидайя еще видел десятый сон, когда к нему в квартиру постучали. В полудреме он недовольно перевернулся на другой бок, поглубже зарылся в одеяло, не желая покидать теплую постель, и постарался вновь заснуть. Но стук в дверь повторился, став более настойчивым и громким. Волей-неволей пришлось окончательно проснуться, Джед с явной неохотой скатился с постели, пару секунд посидел на ее краю и, наконец, с мучительным вздохом поднялся на ноги. 

В дверь нетерпеливо забарабанили.

— Иду-иду, — пробурчал Джед, хмуро глядя на дверь не желающими полностью открываться глазами.

Стянув с кровати простыню, которой укрывался в эти еще по-летнему теплые ночи, он укутался в нее и полусонный поплелся к двери.

— Эй, потише! Я уже иду, — чуть громче повторил Джед, подходя к источнику раздражающего звука.

За дверью оказался улыбающийся Ларри. Но этим утром даже его лучившееся радостью и оптимизмом лицо не могло развеять недовольство Джеда — он полночи просидел над проклятым проектом и поспал меньше четырех часов.

— Я тебя разбудил? О, прости, Джед, — зачастил Ларри, заметив его хмурый взгляд. — Я думал, ты уже встал. Вот, забыл тебе передать фотографии для сайта.

Джед что-то неразборчиво промычал, взяв протянутую флешку.

За спиной Ларри открылась дверь. Выйдя из квартиры, Октавиус увидел соседей и замер.

— Доброе утро, Ларри.

— Привет, Октавиус! — всё в том же бодром настроении отсалютовал Ларри. 

Октавиус перевел взгляд на Джеда и что-то буркнул.

— И тебе того же, — машинально ответил Джедидайя. Разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось расправиться со всем этим поскорее и вернуться в теплую постельку.

Тут Октавиус заметил одеяние Джеда и, презрительно скривившись, напыщенно выдал: 

— Да ты, сосед, как я погляжу, тоже из нашего легиона. 

Сон как рукой сняло. Джедидайя опустил взгляд на свою накидку и, поняв, что белая простыня подозрительно напоминает римскую тогу, не смог сдержать смешка. Он поймал взгляд Октавиуса. На миг ему показалось, что тот улыбается. Но он так быстро опустил глаза в пол и, развернувшись, направился к выходу, что сказать наверняка было нельзя.

— Ну ладно, не буду отрывать тебя от заслуженного отдыха, — произнес Ларри, улыбка которого, казалось, стала намного шире.

Джед невнятно попрощался и, когда Ларри ушел, вернулся в свою постель, уже не надеясь, что сможет легко заснуть.

* * *

Следующим утром Джедидайя проснулся непривычно рано. Никаких срочных проектов в ближайшее время не предвиделось, можно было начать заниматься сайтом Ларри. 

После завтрака отдохнувший и полный сил Джед вышел покурить.

Он шагал по пролету на третий этаж, когда внизу громыхнуло — кто-то со всего маху захлопнул дверь. Надо же, всегда спокойный и невозмутимый Октавиус собственной персоной. Для проверки дернув дверную ручку, он поспешил на улицу, по пути одной рукой натягивая пиджак, другой стараясь удержать кипу бумаг. Однако подобный эквилибристический этюд ему не удался, он потерял равновесие и распластался возле входной двери. Бумаги веером разлетелись вокруг.

Джед поспешил на помощь. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, он услышал нечто, похожее на ругательство. Хотя вряд ли возможно, чтобы чопорный Октавиус умел ругаться.

Спустившись, Джедидайя помог собрать разлетевшиеся бумаги, на поверку оказавшиеся проверенными тестами студентов.

Октавиус суетился и безостановочно шепотом причитал, что опаздывает.

— Во сколько тебе надо быть? — всё еще сидя на корточках, спросил Джед. Похоже, сосед решил повторить его вчерашний «подвиг» и поспать подольше. Только университет — это вам не удаленная работа.

— К десяти, — по инерции ответил Октавиус, принимая из его рук собранные листы и безумным взглядом оглядываясь, проверяя, не пропустил ли чего.

— Так, стоп, — Джедидайя помахал перед его лицом руками. — Давай, успокойся, кемосабе. Дыши глубже, я тебя подвезу.

Не совсем еще придя в себя, Октавиус перевел на Джеда лихорадочный взгляд, пару мгновений смотрел, видимо, не до конца уловив сказанное, потом моргнул и послушно вздохнул. Джед помог ему подняться с пола, после чего сбегал к себе за ключами от машины. Вернувшись, он жестом показал Октавиусу следовать за ним. 

Увидев припаркованный в переулоке за домом сине-красный спортивный форд, Октавиус в нерешительности замер.

— Запрыгивай, — подогнал его Джед. 

Решительно кивнув, Октавиус сел в салон автомобиля. Пристегнувшись, он сообщил, что ему надо в Фордхемский университет, и Джед вырулил на проезжую часть. 

Всю дорогу они ехали молча. Джедидайя давил на педаль газа, гоня свой фордик на грани дозволенной скорости. Октавиус, казалось, не знал, за что цепляться на особо крутых поворотах, со всей силы прижимая к себе бумаги. Джед то и дело краем глаза видел, как тот зажмуривает глаза.

Поездка заняла не более двадцати минут. Когда они приехали, Октавиус искоса взглянул на довольно улыбающегося Джедидайю и, коротко поблагодарив, стремительно вылетел из автомобиля.

Джед улыбнулся шире, наблюдая, как тот торопливым шагом направился к корпусу. 

* * *

Джедидайя облокотился на перила на третьем этаже, ожидая появления Октавиуса. 

Пора была обговорить совместную работу над проектом сайта для Ларри. Основа была готова, и в некоторых разделах уже можно было добавлять описания, поэтому настало время приступать и к их сочинению. 

Когда Октавиус вошел в подъезд, Джед коротко присвистнул, привлекая его внимание.

— Эй, кемосабе, — весело подмигнув, обратился он к соседу, — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завтра днем обмозговать заказ нашего изобретателя?

— Завтра? — глядя на Джедидайю снизу вверх, Октавиус покачал головой. — Я не могу. Я уже договорился с Гвен.

— Эй, — разочарованно вздохнул Джед, — только я решил освободить для нашего проекта время…

— Но у меня уже есть планы…

— Ну, разве нельзя их перенести? — выжидательно глядя на соседа и нетерпеливо постукивая ладонями по перилам, спросил Джед. — Ради нашего приятеля Ларри?

Несколько томительных минут Октавиус смотрел на него, словно изучал и что-то прикидывал в уме.

— Ну если только ради Ларри…

* * *

Как частенько бывает, в город неожиданно вернулось лето. Еще в четверг Джед кутался в теплый свитер, а в субботу он был вынужден сбежать от невыносимой жары в прохладный подъезд. Солнце сегодня палило нещадно, с утра в квартире просто невозможно было находиться.

Он уже несколько часов сидел на нижней ступеньке лестницы, изучая каталог изобретений Ларри. Да, у парня была буйная фантазия! Джед бы никогда, например, не догадался, что обычный фонарик можно сделать намного удобнее, просто изготовив его из светящегося в темноте материала. В каталоге была куча подобных штучек. Джедидайя ерошил волосы, все сильнее восхищаясь креативностью такого, на первый взгляд, обычного человека.

Хлопнула дверь, и к нему подошел Октавиус.

Не сказав ни слова, сосед протянул ему руку, желая помочь встать с лестницы. Джед взглянул на него, удивленно приподняв брови.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил он и, игнорируя протянутую ладонь, с легкостью вскочил на ноги.

Октавиус нахмурился и медленно опустил руку.

— Ничего, — ответил он и, отвернувшись, кивнул головой на квартиру Джеда, предлагая уже приступить к делу.

— Проходи. Только у меня сегодня жарковато.

Квартирка Джедидайи была небольшой, но уютной. Тесная кухонька, комната и ванная – вот и все помещения. Почти половину комнаты, тоже не слишком просторной, занимал широкий компьютерный стол, на котором возвышался неприлично огромный монитор. Вся поверхность стола была завалена флешками, дисками, бумагами, остатками упаковок из-под китайской лапши, салфетками. Одним словом, на столе царил хаос.

Джед легким движением руки сгреб весь этот кавардак в одну сторону, освободив рабочее пространство. Прибираясь, он то и дело поглядывал на гостя, ожидая, что на лице того вот-вот появится привычное презрительное выражение. На удивление, ничего подобного не происходило. Октавиус заинтересованно изучил стопку книг, улыбнувшись, когда заметил притаившийся за монитором кактус.

Когда стол был относительно чист, Джед уселся на свое кресло, указав свежеприобретенному напарнику на приставленный рядом стул. Потом достал для Октавиуса пару ручек и карандашей и передал несколько листов чистой бумаги, после чего запустил на мониторе файл с фотографиями с флешки Ларри. К себе он притянул уже на треть исписанный блокнот и, поскольку компьютер у него был только один, принялся вручную расписывать в блокноте коды и разные детали. 

Около часа они работали в относительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь скрипом ручек и карандашей по бумаге.

— Объявляю получасовой перерыв, — нарушил тишину Джед, откинувшись на стуле и обмахиваясь ладонью. — Фух, у меня тут жарко, как в пустыне, аж жажда замучила. 

Октавиус кивнул, продолжая что-то задумчиво записывать на бумаге.

— Эй, — попытался отвлечь его Джед, — если надо, можешь идти. Встретимся через полчаса, дверь будет открыта.

Октавиус продолжил писать. 

Джедидайя пару минут внимательно следил за его работой, и тот, наконец, заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Поджав губы и резко поднявшись, он кивнул и развернулся к двери.

— Хей-хей, партнер, я же тебя не гоню! — воскликнул Джед, тоже привстав со стула. — Просто подумал, что вдруг тебе чего из дома надо...

Октавиус медленно развернулся, внимательно на него посмотрел и сел обратно.

— У тебя есть попить? — тихо спросил он, возвращаясь к своим записям.

— Думаю, чай в такую жару не пойдет, но есть простая вода.

Октавиус кивнул, и Джед принес с кухни две кружки воды.

— Тебе нужен компьютер? — спросил он, увидев, что Октавиус не сверяется с фотографиями.

— Пока нет.

Джед подкатился на своем стуле ближе к столу и открыл интернет. Он был на середине просмотра видео о том, как домашние коты гоняются за солнечным зайчиком, когда понял, что Октавиус перестал писать и тоже смотрел в монитор, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Прости, мешаю? — спросил Джед. — Я могу убавить или вообще выключить звук.

— Не стоит. Они забавные.

— А то, — согласился Джед, улыбаясь. — Вот, смотри, сейчас покажу мой самый любимый ролик, там такая смехота.

Работа была забыта, и они до вечера шерстили интернет, вместе ухахатываясь над забавными видео с животными.

В один из перерывов между просмотрами Октавиус показал Джеду, что же такое он увлеченно дописывал, когда Джед объявлял перерыв. Прочитав написанное, Джедидайя не мог сдержать смеха — оказывается, после того, как придумать описание товару, Октавиус составлял шуточную версию такого описания и добавлял ниже смешные версии, для чего нужны те или иные изобретения. 

* * *

Куря последнюю перед сном сигарету, Джедидайя неожиданно осознал, что за сегодняшний день они ни разу друг другу не нагрубили, не сказали ни одного обидного слова и вообще вели себя, как закадычные друзья. И ему это несказанно нравилось. И нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы этот день повторился когда-нибудь еще. Быть может, они могли бы куда-нибудь съездить, например, погонять за городом…

Докурив, Джедидайя покачал головой, отгоняя пустые мысли. Затушив окурок в пепельнице, лежащей на подоконнике, он спустился на первый этаж и скрылся в своей квартире.

На столе одиноко светил монитор всё еще включенного компьютера, тусклым светом освещая комнату. Джед решил посмотреть еще пару роликов перед тем, как выключить компьютер, и первым же нажатием перешел на дико смешной ролик про котят. Просто уморительно!

Отдышавшись после смеха, он оглянулся на входную дверь. 

Еще не так уж поздно… 

Вскочив из-за стола, он чуть ли не бегом вышел из квартиры и торопливо постучал в соседнюю дверь. Октавиус открыл спустя несколько секунд, и Джед, не задумываясь, схватил его за руку. 

— Пойдем, партнер, — глядя на ничего не понимающего Октавиуса блестящими от возбуждения глазами, он потянул его в сторону своей квартиры. — Пойдем, я там такое нашел! Ты должен это увидеть.

Черт возьми! Оказывается, этот восхитительный день даже не думал заканчиваться, а впереди было воскресенье и безлимитный интернет.


	9. Ланселот и Камунра

Джедидайя прогуливался по парку, когда увидел впереди на дорожке знакомые фигуры. Так и есть, прямо перед ним, оживленно болтая, словно старинные приятели, неспешно вышагивали Камунра и Ланселот. Скорее всего, эти двое тоже встретились только что, столкнувшись случайно по пути домой. До этой минуты Джед и понятия не имел, что они настолько хорошо знакомы.

Он не хотел подслушивать, но они шли слишком медленно, так что вскоре он их нагнал и... и решил, что не стоит прерывать столь любопытную беседу. 

— А на меня часто смотрят косо из-за английского акцента, — донесся до Джедидайи сочувствующий голос Ланселота. 

Похоже, Камунра перед этим жаловался, что его в детстве дразнили из-за действительно смешного дефекта речи. Вслух бы Джед никогда на такое не осмелился, но про себя невольно часто передразнивал его. 

— А что с акцентом? Наличие акцента лишь придает человеку больше очарования, Ланселот. И, на мой взгляд, англичане такие душки.

«Душки» в его исполнении прозвучали как «дуфки», но Джед сейчас почти не обратил на это внимания. Он и предположить не мог, что Камунра способен вести нормальный диалог, не пытаясь ставить себя выше собеседника (когда не нуждался в чем-либо), а вот поди же ты.

Судя по голосу, Камунра был предельно серьезен в своем утверждении и имел в виду ровно то, что сказал. Ланселот же явно уловил в этом скрытый комплимент. Джедидайя, продолжая следовать за ними, прекрасно видел, как у того заалели кончики ушей.

Небо хмурилось, тяжелые темно-серые облака почти скрыли солнце. Ветер усилился, и в воздухе явственно запахло дождем. Камунра поплотнее запахнул легкий плащ и взглянул на собеседника. Ланселот, кажется, не ощущал прохладу: одетый почти в такой же плащ, только в отличие от Камунра он выбрал светло-серый, а не коричневый, он даже не застегнул пуговицы.

— Кстати, я был на вашем спектакле на прошлой неделе. 

— Д-да, я вас видел, — запнувшись, произнес Ланселот, сунув руки в карманы плаща.

— Интересная постановка, вы хорошо играли.

— Спасибо. И... я вообще часто вас вижу в нашем театре. Вы наш постоянный зритель, всегда берете места в первом ряду, вас трудно не заметить.

— О. Да, люблю культурно отдохнуть, — неопределенно махнув рукой, ответил его собеседник. — В наше время люди почти перестали ценить театр, со всеми этими кинотеатрами, интернетом... Кстати, вы мне сейчас напомнили — это же вы играли в спектакле «Камелот»? Тоже прекрасная постановка. Никакой фильм не заменит атмосферу театра, где перед глазами оживают короли и рыцари, дамы сердца и пажи.

Ланселот бросил на Камунра полный восхищения взгляд. Камунра в ответ улыбнулся тонкой улыбкой, и Джед остановился, как вкопанный. Неожиданно он осознал, что во время той репетиции Камунра смотрел вовсе не на Октавиуса. 

Сейчас по тону Камунра было и не догадаться о том, что творилось у него на душе, но в тот краткий миг, когда перед его глазами Ланселот и Октавиус высокопарно говорили о любви, его маска ненадолго спа́ла. 

Джед теперь мог поклясться, что Камунра не просто так проводит культурный досуг в одном театре. А судя по его улыбке, подаренной Ланселоту, он, как и Джедидайя, прекрасно читал выражения лица Ланселота.

Какое-то время они шли в молчании, спокойном и ничуть не напрягающем. Ланселот задумчиво пинал опавшие листья, Камунра, заложив руки за спину, о чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял. Они были так мало знакомы, но у этих двоих было редкостное единение.

В отличие от них, когда Джедидайя и Октавиус были вместе, молчать у них не получалось.

С Окти (каких трудов Джеду стоило испросить разрешение называть его так) было здорово вместе смеяться, гонять на тачке по ночному городу, издеваться над Рекси в парке, запуская друг другу тарелку и не позволяя псу ее поймать. 

Но стоило в разговоре возникнуть паузе, как они уже не знали, куда девать глаза, прочищали горло или вовсе прощались. 

И в последнее время таких пауз становилось всё больше.

* * *

Осень вступала в свои права, и одним сентябрьским утром Ланселота вновь навестила Гвиневра в сопровождении, насколько мог судить Джедидайя, своего мужа Артура. Джед до этого его ни разу не встречал, поэтому с любопытством разглядывал пару, проследив взглядом их путь до третьего этажа. Он поприветствовал их кивком, хоть они и не были знакомы, но, по крайней мере, Гвен он уже несколько раз видел. 

Когда супруги только подошли к квартире Ланселота, его дверь распахнулась и, к удивлению всех, в дверном проеме появился Камунра. Его помятый вид говорил о том, что мужчина только проснулся. Все находящиеся в подъезде удивленно застыли. 

— Что такое, Кам? — донесся из квартиры голос Ланселота.

— Ланс! — первой пришла в себя Гвиневра, широко улыбнувшись. 

Камунра сделал короткий шаг в сторону от двери, освобождая проход.

— Ой, Гвен. И Артур! Какими судьбами, и не предупредили даже, — несмотря на последние слова, Ланселот был явно рад увидеть друзей и, выйдя из квартиры, по очереди их обнял. 

Гвиневра бросила хитрый взгляд на Камунра.

— Мы не думали, что тебя надо предупреждать, но видим, что теперь сто́ит.

— Гвен! — воскликнул ее муж, широко распахнув глаза.

— Так ты нас познакомишь, нет? — всё так же хитро улыбаясь, произнесла она, поглядывая на Камунра и Ланселота.

— Ох, да, конечно. Гвен, Артур, это Камунра, мой сосед, живет этажом ниже… Камунра, это мои друзья детства – невыносимые Гвиневра и Артур.

— Приятно познакомиться, — заговорил, наконец, Камунра и вежливо кивнул.

Гвиневра кивнула в ответ и, прикрыв смешок ладонью, вновь обратилась к старому другу:

— Невыносимые, значит? Ну-ну, посмотрим. Мы такому твою Трикси научим, пока она у нас, что ты еще пожалеешь о своих словах! — притворно грозно произнесла она и, не выдержав, рассмеялась, увидев возмущенное выражение лица Ланселота.

— Ты не посмеешь! — с таким же притворством воскликнул Ланселот.

— Прошу прощения,— вмешался в их шутливую перебранку Камунра. — Мне правда было приятно с вами познакомиться, но мне пора. Артур, Ланселот, Гвиневра.

Кивнув каждому из них, и даже Джедидайе, Камунра спустился к себе. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гвиневра продолжила поддразнивания:

— Сосед по дому, но в скором времени сосед по квартире? — невинным тоном спросила она, не так уж невинно поигрывая бровями.

— Гве-е-ен, — страдальчески произнес Артур и зарылся лицом в ладони. 

Джедидайя позволил себе негромко рассмеяться, только когда за ними закрылась дверь квартиры Ланселота.


	10. Эпилог

В рождественский вечер Макфи вышел из квартиры, поправляя галстук. Неожиданно он услышал чей-то смешок и шепот и, подняв голову, ошеломленно наблюдал, как постояльцы его апартаментов снуют из одной квартиры в другую, смеясь и весело переговариваясь. 

Макфи оторопело простоял минут десять. За это время он получил с полдюжины поздравлений. От прошедшего мимо Акменра, скрывшегося в квартире Ларри Дэйли. От говорливой Тилли, которая, несмотря на свои формы, с легкостью сбежала по ступеням на второй этаж к Брандону. От Амелии Эрхарт, которая, подмигнув, послала ему воздушный поцелуй и прошмыгнула в квартиру мистера Кастера. От мистера Рузвельта, кивнувшего ему по пути в квартиру Сакаджавеи, Льюиса и Кларка. От Ребекки, прошедшей напрямик в квартиру Аттилы. От улыбающегося Ланселота, спустившегося к Камунра. И от радостного Джедидайи Смита, махнувшего ему перед тем, как проскользнуть в квартиру Октавиуса.

И, словно закончилось действие заклятия, Макфи вышел из ступора. Пару раз моргнув, он оглядел закрытые двери жильцов и покачал головой.

— Это не дом, это дворец бракосочетаний какой-то!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прим.: «Это не институт, это дворец бракосочетаний какой-то!» (с) к/ф «Чародеи»


End file.
